I Can Wait
by Lost in Believing
Summary: Friends, promises, secrets. There are things friends remember through lifetimes, but promises are one thing. Are they kept? Or is their something behind that promise that shows their true feelings? Troyella Chaylor Zekepay Jelsi Ryartha
1. The Promise

**I Can Wait**

**Chapter 1- A Promise**

A.N- I own the DVD of the movies, and the CD's

* * *

**5 years old**

"TWOY!" A 5-year-old Gabriella called out. "TWOY!"

Today was there first day of kindergarten, and Troy and Gabriella were going to be in the same class.

"What Gabwiella?" Troy asked.

"C'mon I don't wanna bwe late for schwool!"

"I want to go soon, lets get our parwents!"

Troy and Gabriella ran from the front yard to inside the Bolton's house.

"Mom, Dad, lets gwo!" Troy yelled, tugging on his mom's arm.

"Hold on Troy, school starts in 20 minutes and it only takes 5 minutes to get there." Lucille said.

"Mom! I want to go to kndergwarten now!" Gabriella said, also tugging on her mom's arm.

The 2 moms were having a conversation about work and the little ones going to kindergarten. They both looked at eachother and rolled their eyes, knowing that they weren't going to get out of this that easily, 5 year olds can persuade you by yelling.

"MOM!" Troy and Gabriella screamed at their parents.

"Ok, shhhhh, inside voices." Lucille replied.

"Sowy." They both replied.

"Maria, lets go in my car. These two just cannot wait." Lucille said.

"Ok, now Gabriella and Troy, get into the car please." Maria told them.

The two ran outside to get into the car as fast as they could, waiting for their first day of school.

* * *

**7 years old**

'Ring. Ring.' The phone of the Montez household went off. Gabriella went to go pick up.

"Hello?"

_"Hey Gabbi, it's Sharpay, im having my birthday party today, wanna come?"_

"Sure, let me ask my mom, hold on."

Gabriella put the phone down on the counter and went upstairs to ask her mom. She found her mom in her room, watching t.v.

"Mom, can I go to Shapay's birthday party today?"

"Yes Mija, let me get ready and I'll bring you over."

"Yay! Thanks mom."

Gabriella ran back downstairs, excited. She picked up the phone, she couldn't wait to tell Sharpay that her mom said yes.

"My mom said yes!"

_"Ok, come anytime you want, and bring a present! Oh and tell Troy and Taylor they can come too."_

"Ok. Bye."

_"Bye."_

They were all neighbors. Gabriella's house was in the middle of them. Troy's house was on the right, and Taylor's was on the left. Across from Taylor's was Kelsi's house. The other house next to Troy's was Chad. A few houses down from Kelsi was Sharpay and Ryan's house and across from them was Zeke. Across from Chad's house was Jason. They all met in kindergarten and were friends from the start.

"Mom, im going outside to talk to Troy and Taylor!" Gabriella called, walking out the door.

She saw that Taylor and Troy were talking in front of Taylor's house and ran over to them.

"Hi!"

"Hi."

"Hey."

"Sharpay invited us to her birthday party." Gabriella said.

"Cool, so we can come?" Troy asked.

"Yep."

"Let's go ask our parents." Taylor said.

The 3 of them went to Taylor and Troy's house asking their parents.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"Picture time!" Mrs. Evans called.

All of the 9 friends came over and got into pisition for the picture.

After a bunch of moving, shoving, 'ow's' and cheeses, the picture finally came out.

The picture had the 9 friends all huddled up together in the Evan's backyard. Each of them got the picture of the friends that would be their for eachother forever...

* * *

**12 years old**

"Mija." Maria called her daughter from the kitchen.

"Yes ma." Gabriella said, walking into the kitchen. Today was the last day of 7th grade and she wanted to get to school as fast as she could.

"Were moving today." Her mom said.

"WHAT!"

"I said were moving, I will pack up all of your stuff while you are at school, we are moving to California."

"WHAT! WE CAN'T MOVE, I CAN'T LEAVE ALL OF MY FRIENDS!"

"My job tranfered me cause I got a promotion."

"AHHH!" Gabriella screamed, running out of the door.

Gabriella was walking to school, since she lived a few blocks away. When she entered the school, she ran up to all of her friends.

"Guys im moving today." She sobbed.

"What? You Can't leave us!"

"WHAT? Thats not true."

"Oh, no."

"You can't."

"We have to stay friends forever."

"I have to move guys, my mom's job." Gabriella said, getting hugs from all of her friends.

The day was spent, hugging, crying, and conforting. The friends had grown close throughout the years and now they were being ripped apart.

"Wait, before you move we have to make one promise." Troy said.

All of the friends looked up at him, since they were walking home from school, all of their faces were down because of the news.

"What?" Gabriella asked.

"No matter what, we will always remember eachother, no matter what we go through. So that if you do move back, we will know who eachother is."

"I Promise."

"I Promise."

"I Promise."

"I will always remember you guys."

"I Promise."

"I Promise."

"I Promise."

"I Promise."

"I Promise."

She got one last picture of the 9 friends together at their current age before she left for California.

Her mom had packed, and got everything into the moving van, she was leaving.

She left with the memories, that all of the pictures of what they had together, that picture and that promise ringing inside her head, hoping that one day she would see her friends again...


	2. Letters

I Can Wait

Chapter 2- Letters

A.N- Only own the DVD's and CD's

This chapter will be mostly letters.

* * *

Chapter 2- Letters 

Gabriella had been living in her house in Sacremento, California for about 3 weeks now. Her neighbors were an elderly couple and a family with a girl her age. The girls name was Martha Cox, she had become Gabriella's only friend. She had found out, that her parents worked together.

After coming home from Martha's house from a sleepover, Gabriella went to check the mail. She had currently had not recieved any letters from her friends back at home, but today was another day.

She grabbed the mail with her sleeping bag in her other hand and lumbered into her house.

She dropped her sleeping bag on the floor and ran up to her room.

She ran into her blue and purple room and plopped down on her bed and frantically looked through the mail. "Bills, Bills, I don't know what this is... YES!"

She had gotten letters from Taylor, Troy and Sharpay.

She opened Taylor's first and read.

* * *

Dear Gabriella,  
We all miss you soooooo much! I think that Troy took it the hardest. We have been going to movies and all the other junk we usually do in the summer. We have been having fun, but not as much fun as we had with you. We got our class for next year, we are all on the same team. We went to the beach and all of the guys were looking for crabs and starfish. Chad found a cute little hermit crab. It's shell was a light brown color and now I have a pet hermit crab! We took it home in a bucket filled with salt water, and we went to the petstore and got it a tank and stuff. We made sure that I got the formula for the saltwater. And yes, it is still alive, I take care of it very well. Anyways, did you make a friend? How is everything? I wish you were here, not there. Please write back soon! 

Love,  
Taylor

P.S.- I hope that you didn't forget our promise yet!

* * *

Gabriella smiled at the thought of her friends at the beach. She wanted to see her friends so badly. She wanted to see that hermit crab, and spend time with her friends at the movies. 

And yes, she still rembered the promise.

She opened up Sharpay's letter next, saving Troy's for last.

* * *

Dear Gabby,  
Hey! Whats up? We miss you SOO much. Why can't you be here? Anyways, I have been going shopping, and I have a present for you, but you won't get it until your next letter. My dad has a country club now! It's called Lava Springs, it is soooo cool, when you visit, I am definatly bringing you. Anyway, Ryan is starting to wear hats, it kinda fits him. I know right now you are picturing my brother wearing hats, different right? We went to the beach last week. Taylor got a cute little hermit crab! I wish it had a pink shell, but oh well. I am going to the country club again tonight, im bringing everyone, we are going to go swimming, wish you would come. We have decided to send our letters at different days, so you get a few each day. Did you make any friends there? Don't forget about us! How is Cali? I have alaways wanted to go their. Love ya. Please write back!  
Toodles, Love ya,  
Sharpay 

P.S- Remeber the promise or no present!

* * *

"Her dad got a country club? That is awesome! I want to go so badly." Gabriella said to herself.

"She also got me a present." Gabriella silently laughed and started to open Troy's letter.

* * *

Dear Brie,  
I MISS YOU SO MUCH! I wish you were here. How is California? Did you find a friend? Anyway, everything had been the same here, the usual. Chad found Taylor a hermit crab and he got pinched! It was so funny. The guys and I are thinking about going for the basket ball team when school starts. Did you know that my parents even miss your mom? Everyday, my parents always talk about you and your mom, we all hope that you will come back. Ryan has started to wear hats, what has Sharpay done to him? Anyway, remeber that it is Jason's birthday next week, send him a birthday card. I guess that nothing is new, other than we are not having as much fun without you. We all miss you and want you to come home. Please remeber the promise, I want you to remeber us forever! Please write back.  
Your Best Friend,  
Troy

* * *

Gabriella felt a tear slide down her cheek from reading. How she missed her friends so much. She missed Jason's cluelessness, Kelsi's music, Chad's funnyness, Sharpay's Toodles and fashion, Taylor's smarts, Zeke's cooking, Ryan's friendliness, and Troy's all around fun. She missed them so much. 

She would never forget the promise, no matter what her new life would bring her...


	3. More Letters?

I Can Wait

Chapter 3- More Letters?

* * *

Currently Living in Sacremento California for 1 year.

End of 8th grade.

* * *

"Hey Martha!" Gabriella called out, looking for her best friend in Sacremento, in the rush of students leaving the school.

Eigth grade had just ended, and it was now summer. She had gotten the title 'Freaky Math Girl' because she was taking high school corses.

"Hey." Martha called, meeting Gabriella outside of the school. "You wanna come over my house today, we can go in my pool and turn on the music.

"Sure."

The girls got on the bus and waited the 4 stops, until it was their time to get off.

When they got off the bus, Gabriella ran into her house dropped off her backpack, changed into her bathing suit, and told her mom that she was going to Martha's.

The two girls walked over to Martha's house, since they lived right next to eachother. Martha went to get the mail before they walked into the backyard.

Gabriella plopped down on one of the beach chairs, and Martha took a seat next to her.

"Let's see if I got any mail today." Martha said, "Bills, Bills, Catalogs." She kept flipping through the letters. "What is this?"

"What's what?"

"It says Gabriella Montez, but it has my address."

"I wonder who that would be?"

The two girls sat down on the same beach chair and Martha handed the letter over to Gabriella.

Gabriella ripped it open, curious from who it was from.

"I can't believe it." Gabriella stated with excitement.

"What?"

Gabriella read the letter before answering to her friend.

* * *

Dear Gabs,  
OMG! How are you? I know we haven't written in such a LONG time, but school has been hard with work and choosing high schools. We think that it has been 6 months since we have written. So much has changed. Chad's hair an afro thing, Ryan is now permantly wearing hats and Sharpay has been called Ice Princess now. Sharpay is now being called Ice Princess only because she was defending Taylor and Kelsi. The captain of the football team was making fun of them, again, and we thought he was going to punch them, he already had them against the lockers. Sharpay ran to the cafeteria and grabbed a bucket of ice and poured it over his head. And there was ALOT of ice in the bucket. She then slapped him and the guys all came over and slapped him too. He was taken off the football team and suspended from school, for making fun of and almost beating up Tay and Kels. We all are still friends, but we are becoming more distant. Troy, Zeke and Jason made the basketball team and Troy is the captain, so they have all the cheeleaders hanging off of their shoulders. Taylor is the captain of the Scolastic Decathalon team and Sharpay, Ryan and Kelsi are in drama. Since we are all part of different cliques, it is hard for us to hang out, but we still do. Please come back, we miss you sooo much. We all wished you never move, but please try and visit, we haven't seen eachother for a year now. Please come and visit, and at least write back.  
Your Best Friends,  
Troy, Taylor, Sharpay, Chad, Kelsi, Ryan, Zeke and Jason

P.S.- We all wrote this letter, please write back! ; )

* * *

Gabriella was speechless, how could her friends be seperating? After all they have been through, they couldn't.

She was also surprised that they decided to write to her now. They haven't written a letter for like... 6 months.

What surprised her most that they didn't mention anything about the promise, what happens if they forgot?


	4. Alberquerque

I Can Wait

Chapter 4- Alberquerque

A.N- Don't own Webkinz company, but I do own a few webkinz.

* * *

Currently living in Sacremento, California for 2 years. 

Summer right before 10th grade.

* * *

"Oh my goodness Martha, I soooo want that!" Gabriella said, looking at the arcade prizes. She pointed to a 10 livestrongs that said; Best-Friends-Share-Secrets-Food-Love-Sorrow-Care-Promises-Always. One bracelet said each word. It was a friendship packet of livestrongs. 

"I want that!" Martha said, pointing to the new Ipod Shuffle, "But its 25000 points!"

"Well lets get playing then, cause we want our prizes and mine is 3000."

"Lets get going then!"

The two girls went off and started to play A LOT of games.

Gabriella and Martha had saved a fourth of their alowence and money everyweek this summer waiting for this day. Together, they saved up over a 100 dollers and spending it today in the arcades.

Gabriella started off playing a game where there is a dome, and a light that goes around in circles. You have to push the button when it lights up on jackpot. Around jackpot was 10 points, 8 points and so on.

Martha started playing DDR, amazingly, they gave out points for the better score you have.

"Yes!" Gabriella squealed. "I won the jackpot!"

"Wow! That is a lot of tickets!" Martha said, coming towards her, with a handful of tickets.

Ticket by ticket came spurting out of the maching, she had one 387 tickets all together.

"I think this is enough, but I want more!" Gabriella said, realizing she had only spent 50 cents on that game, and already had all those points.

"How did you win that?" Martha questioned.

"I don't know, in Alberquerque, I used to play basketball with my friends, so I guess I have quick reflexes."

"Wow, I guess we both have a game then. You are good at that one and I am good a DDR."

"Yah, c'mon its 3 o'clock, we only have 2 more hours, so lets get playing!"

Gabriella and Martha ran to the the nearest game. The game was in the shape of a jukebox, you put a quarter in it and it would roll down and land in one of the spots, while it played music. The spots were jackpot, 10 points, 16 points, 1 point and 8 points.

Martha put one of her quarters in and it landed in the 16 point holes, 16 tickets came spurting out.

"Nice, my turn." Gabriella said, putting in a quarter.

The two girls watched the quarter roll down and it landed in the 8 point hole.

"Yes, I didn't get one!" Gabriella said collecting her tickets.

"How many tickets do you have now?" Martha asked.

Gabriella counted her tickets, "395 tickets, but remember that each of them is 5 points."

"Oh yah, I have 91 tickets, lets play some more."

The two girls didn't hesitate anymore and ran up to the nearest skiball game. They went side-by-side, putting the 2 quarters in to start the game. The point of the game was to roll the ball into the holes, the harder the holes, the better your score and tickets.

"Oh my goodness, this is fun!" Martha stated.

"I know, but I only have 3 balls left." Gabriella replied, they had started off with 8.

"Remeber that we can play again."

"I know."

Martha left the game with 14 more tickets, and Gabriella left the game with 13.

"Im going to try one of the crane games, you want to too?" Gabriella asked.

"Sure, I think I am going to try one of the webkinz one, I want the german sheperd."

"Yah, they are so cute, I want the seal."

Webkinz are stuffed animals that have special codes that you put on the computer. They are for children but the two didn't care, they had fun and the stuffed animals are cute.

Gabriella went first.

"How about you put in 1 dollar so you get 3 tries, its a better deal." Martha stated.

"Oh, thanks, I didn't see that. Which one should I go for, the seal is in there, but it isn't the easiest." Gabriella asked.

"I think that you should go for the turtle, raccoon, or the horse."

"I'll try the turtle."

Gabriella put in her quarters and moved the crane to the turtle. The crane dropped and picked it up.

"Yay!"

Just as the turtle got to the opening where it drops and you get it, it fell.

"Darn, I almost had it!"

"I know, remember you still have 2 tries left.

"I know."

Gabriella dropped the crane again at the turtle. Since the turtle was closer, it was eaisier to get it.

The two stood there, waiting to see if she earned it or not.

"Yay!" Gabriella squealed as she got the turtle, "Look, my first webkinz!"

"I know, its so cute. We are acting like 7 year olds."

"Oh well, I think it is worth it. And you can have my last try, I already got it."

"Thanks." Martha replied as she moved the crane to the horse.

The crane dropped and picked up the brown horse. It moved slowly to the the point where it drops, and it got there. Martha had got a webkinz too.

"Yes! This crane must be lucky, because we both got one."

"I know, but this is awesome!"

Gabriella and Martha put the stuffed animals in their backpacks, they had brought one to put all of their prizes in.

"What should we do next?"

"I don't know, but I am really determined to get good prizes."

"Ok lets go then." Martha said, following Gabriella back towards the skiball games.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

The girls had just stopped from playing their last game, deal or no deal, and were at the prize station.

The two had handed the people their tickets, so they could count them up. Then they recieved the piece of paper that said how many points they had earned.

"Woah, I got 67,894 points!" Martha said.

"Nice, I got 85,540 points!" Gabriella replied.

"We can get a lot of good stuff."

"Yah I know, lets see what we can get."

After deciding on what they were getting, the two walked out of the arcade, hands full. They might have used up all of their money, but it was worth it.

Martha had gotten the Ipod Video, the german sheperd webkin, and one of the necklaces they had.

Gabriella had gotten the pack of livestrong bracelets with the friend sayings on it, and the new Ipod nano.

"I love our prizes." Gabriella said.

"And they were worth it!"

"I know."

The two walked home, even though they lived about 20 minutes from the boardwalk.

Martha was sleeping over Gabriella's house so they both entered Gabriella's house, surprised that they found both of their moms there.

"Mom." Gabriella started.

"What." Martha added.

"Are." Gabriella said again.

"You." Martha cut in.

"Talking about?" Both of the girls asked.

"We have some news, girls." Martha's mom, Megan, started.

"Well, since Megan and I work together in the same office, our boss wanted us to both move to Alberquerque." Maria said.

"And we are getting a promotion so we will be leaving tomorrow first thing." Megan added.

"Alberquerque." Was all that Gabriella was able to say, before jumping up and down with excitement.


	5. A Surprise Gift

I Can Wait

Chapter 5- A Surprise Gift

* * *

Currently living in Alberquerque, New Mexico 

Just moved to her old house inbetween Troy and Taylor, Martha currently lives across from her.

* * *

"Ma, I'm off to school and yes, I am walking!" Gabriella shouted. 

"Bye Mija."

Gabriella walked out of her house. She had moved here 3 days ago and she remembered her friends. Troy and Taylor were out all of those days, so she didn't get to see them.

Gabriella walked with Martha through the doors of East High, and saw her friends.

"GUYS!" Gabriella squealed, running over to them.

"GABS!" They all screamed, pulling her into a giant hug.

The whole school stopped dead in their tracks, confused why this new girl was hugging the most popular group in East High.

Martha also walked over to the friends.

"Oh yah, guys this is my friend from Sacremento, this is Martha."

"Hi."

"Hey." Her friends replied, shaking her hand and giving high fives.

"Oh my goodness! You are back!"

"When did you come?"

"You are going to stay and like it!"

"Brie, you are here!"

"You moved back!"

Gabriella was bombarded with questions from her friends, and them, even Martha, all got into a hug.

This really confused the students of East High. Why does a new girl and her friend that is also new, instantly are popular? This never happens to anyone, even the cheerleaders.

Gabriella and Martha answered all of the questions, as they walked to Ms. Darbus' room.

The friends all sat together, and they listened to nobody else. The cheerleaders kept trying to get the boys attention, but they ignored them.

"Where do you live." Troy asked.

"In my old house."

"Awesome, you still live inbetween Tay and I."

"Where do you live?" Ryan asked Martha.

"Across from Gabby."

"Awesome."

"You guys know that you are instantlu excepted into the group." Chad said.

Gabriella already knew that she was in the group.

"Thanks." Martha said.

Tiffany, the head cheerleader gasped. "I tried so hard to get in with them, and they let a new girl!!!!!!! ERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!"

Tiffany screamed it so loud, everyone in the class looked at her, and Troy, Chad, Zeke and Jason started laughing hysterically.

"Wow, she still is like that." Jason said imbetween laughs.

"Who?" Gabriella and Martha asked.

"Tiffany, she is the head cheerleader." Zeke replied.

"Oh great." Gabriella replied sarcastically.

"Yep, and she is an airhead." Troy added.

"Oh, like the old cheerleader at our old school, she was so stupid." Martha said.

"Exactly like this one." Ryan commented.

"Anyways, I am having a back to school party this Friday, coming?" Sharpay asked.

"Sure." Gabriella replied.

"And you can come too Martha."

"Thanks, I'll come."

Gabriella answered a few more questioned before Ms. Darbus came in.

"And be quite, young ones, this is a classroom, not an arena." Ms. Darbus said.

"She scares me." Gabriella said to Troy.

"Yeah, I know."

"Anyways, welcome to 11th grade, I am your Drama and Language teacher, Ms. Darbus." Ms. Darbus introduced. "We are having the fall musicale, Hairspray, please sign up."

"My brother and I are signing up, are you?" Sharpay asked.

"I don't know, ill see." Gabriella answered.

Ms. Darbus went on about rules about cell phones, and the fall musicale, until the bell rang.

"We have all of our classes together." Taylor said to the friends.

"Awesome." Chad commented.

The friends walked out, going to there first class.

* * *

At lunch, they bought their food and sat down. 

Troy, Gabriella, Taylor, Chad, Sharpay, Zeke, Kelsi, Jason, Ryan and Martha went and sat at the table in the middle. The middle table was where all of the popular kids sat.

"What? She is sitting with them too!" Tiffany screeched.

"I know, that new girl is already cool, how can that be?" Stephanie, the co-head cheerleader replied.

"That is not how the school runs, they aren't suppose to be sitting with them already, she is new!" Tiffany replied.

"I know, it is bad enough having that nerd and the ice queen there, but her!" Stephanie exclaimed.

"Wow, you got this for us!" Troy said, holding one of the 10 bracelets with the sayings on it.

"Yah, these are so cool." Taylor added.

Troy had gotten Love, Taylor had gotten Best, Gabriella had gotten Promises, Sharpay had gotten Friends, Zeke had gotten Share, Kelsi had gotten Secrets, Jason had gotten Care, Chad had gotten Food, Ryan had gotten Sorrow, and Martha had gotten Always.

"So we will always be best friends. Never take them off." Gabriella said.

"Yah, I never want to take this one off anyways." Chad said.

"Chad and food." Taylor said to Gabriella, rolling her eyes.

"We still have 10 minutes left of lunch." Zeke said.

"Great, then I want to you something, Brie." Troy said, getting up.

"What?" Gabriella said.

"You'll see." Troy grabbed her wrist and led her out of the cafeteria.

"Where did they go?" Martha asked.

"They went somewhere." Sharpay replied, knowing where he took her.

Troy led Gabriella up the stairs, and went up to an amazing sight.

"Wow." Gabriella stated, looking at the veiw.

"I know, awesome right?" Troy asked.

"Definatly. Does the gang know about this?" Gabriella asked.

"Yah, but I think it would be special if we only came up here."

"Thanks Troy."

"No prob. Oh yah, I wanted to give you this." Troy said, taking something off of his hand.

"What?"

"This." Troy replied, slipping on his class ring, on her finger.

"Wow, this is really cool."

"I know, this will be our friendship ring."

"Thanks Troy, again."

"I know, aren't I the coolest."

"You and your ego."

Suddenly the bell rang.

"Great."

"The bell." Gabriella finished.

Troy took Gabriella's hand and led her to their next class, Ms.Darbus.

The two entered the classroom, and everyone's eyes layed on them.

"Why are they staring?" Gabriella asked.

"I don't know."

"Dude." Chad said, pointing to their hands.

"Oh." Troy said.

They both let go, their faces flushing.

Troy and Gabriella took their seats, they sat right next to eachother. Taylor sat behind Gabriella, and wanted to know what was up.

"How was it with Troy?" Taylor asked, curiously.

"Good, he gave me this." Gabriella replied, showing her hand.

Everyone in the class, even her friends were listening in on their conversation. When Gabriella held up her hand, the whole class gasped.

"His class ring!" Tiffany yelled.

"He gave you the ring." Sharpay said, "That boy still loves you."

"What are you talking about?" Gabriella asked.

"Oh nothing, just keep that ring on your finger every single day." Kelsi interrupted.

"Yah Kels is right, keep the ring on." Taylor added.

Gabriella shrugged it off, and turned around. Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi knew that it was time for those two to get together...


	6. Plan Troyella

**I Can Wait**

**Chapter 6- Plan Troyella**

A.N- I don't own DDR

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to those who reviewed last chapter, or who have been reviewing my story, it is dedicated too **xxZanessaxx**, **zanessatroyella4evr620**, **AniimeChiick**, **SkRibbledHEARTS**, **freakysoccergirl**, **MadShippa**. **estel212**, **2hot4wordz** and **uniquefrl17**.

Thanks for all the reviews.

* * *

The gang all knew about how Gabriella and Troy liked... no, LOVED eachother. Even though they didn't tell their friends that they liked eachother, it was obvious.

Sharpay and Taylor had texted everyone of their friends, besides Troy and Gabriella, to come to Sharpay and Ryan's house after school.

Troy and Gabriella were hanging out anyways, catching up on eachother's lives.

"Why did you want us to come over anyways?" Chad asked, after Taylor and Sharpay let him into the house.

"We'll tell you soon, thats why we wanted you to come over. Where are the others?" Sharpay replied.

"They are coming." Chad answered.

"Go to the living room, Ryan is in there playing DDR. There is also food." Taylor said.

After Chad heard the word 'food' he istantly sprinted into the living room.

"Chad and Food." Sharpay said.

"Yah, I know."

The rest of the friends arrived, including Martha, and they all sat in the living room.

"So why did you bring us here again?" Zeke asked.

"We brought you here because we know that Troy and Gabriella like eachother." Sharpay stated.

"No duh, obviously they like eachother. Thank you for pointing out the obvious." Jason replied.

"We know that they like eachother. We brought you guys here becuase we want to get them together." Taylor said.

"Yeah, Gabriella always talked about you guys in Sacremento." Martha said.

"She did?" Chad asked.

"Obviously." Ryan answered. "Just let Martha talk.

"Anyways, she always talked about you guys were her best friends in the whole world, and you did everything togther."

"Thats true." Kelsi said.

"But the one she talked about the most seemed to be Troy."

"I knew it." Taylor said.

"We all did." Ryan said.

"Everytime she talked about him, their was this twinkle in her eye. I knew that she loved him from the start." Martha added.

"Yah, there always was one." Jason said.

"Yah, remeber when we were younger, even when we were in kindergarten. They always hung out together, and talked about eachother." Chad said.

"Yep, and at Sharpay and Ryan's birthday party when we were 7, in the picture they were hugging." Kelsi said.

"She also loved the present that Sharpay gave her in Sacremento. It was this nice purse that she always wanted, but she only told Troy." Martha said.

"Yep, and I asked Troy if I should get it for her. I gave it her after she wrote back to us from our first letter." Sharpay replied.

"And this is why we have to get them together." Taylor said, getting back on topic.

"Yah, and we want them together." Sharpay added.

"We all do, it gets annoying when they act all lovey-dovey when they aren't even together." Ryan said.

"Yah, I agree." Chad added.

"All of us do." Kelsi said.

"And if anyone in this room does not want them together, speak up now." Taylor said.

No one raised their hand, they didn't want to anyways.

"Good, didn't think so." Sharpay said.

"But we need a plan to get them together." Taylor said.

"Yah, and before the stupid head cheerleader tries to make a move on Troy." Sharpay said.

"The cheerleaders always try to make moves on us on the 6th day of school for some reason." Zeke said.

"I know, it is weird." Chad added.

"It is weirder than weird, it's like attack of the barbie dolls." Jason said.

They all started to laugh at the thought.

"I feel really bad for you guys." Martha said sarcastically.

"Thanks." Chad replied sarcastically.

"How about at the party Shar?" Kelsi said.

"Oh good idea." Sharpay replied.

"Yah." Ryan said.

"So if they dance with eachother, they like eachother and show it. And obviously if they don't that means that they are nervous." Taylor said.

"Yah, and since we are inviting almost everyone in our grade, it is perfect." Ryan said.

"How about we have a sleepover too, and play truth or dare?" Sharpay said.

"I like that idea." Taylor commented.

"Yah." Zeke added.

"So it is settled, party starts at 7, and you guys sleepover. Bring anything dare worthy and the plan will begin in action." Sharpay said.


	7. The Party

**I Can Wait**

**Chapter 7- The Party**

* * *

A.N- This chapter is dedicated to those who reviewed last chapter. It is dedicated to **Crazy-HarryPotter-Nerd**, **AniimeChiick**, **opi-1**, **rockstar362**, **so many girls keep checking me **and **xxZanessaxx**

* * *

Sharpay and Ryan had told everyone to bring their pillow and sleeping bags for the sleepover afterwards. The party would be 7 to 10 and then they would sleepover. The parents would let them because they knew eachother their whole lives. 

"So Gabs, whatcha' wearing to Shar's party." Taylor asked, as they were at their lockers. It was the end of the day, so the party was in 5 hours.

"Don't know yet, wanna come over so we can choose something to wear?" Gabriella replied.

"Good enough for me, i'll bring a few outfits over so you can suggest which one I should wear." Taylor said.

"Ok." Gabriella said.

"Hey Shar, hey Kels, hey Martha." Taylor greeted, seeing Sharpay and Kelsi turn the corner.

"Hey." Martha greeted.

"Hey, so yah ready for the party?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah, I have to find something to wear though." Gabriella replied.

"Yep, I am with yah, I think i'll probably wear jeans and a t-shirt." Kelsi said.

"That would be most comfortable, how about you guys come over so we can get ready. We can walk home so you guys can get your sleeping bags and then we can go to my house. You guys could borrow my clothes too." Sharpay offered.

"Oh, Tay and I were going to my house, but I like going over your house better. Gabriella replied. "Do you mind Tay?"

"Of course not, I think that would be better."

"So lets get going." Kelsi said.

The guys were all around Troy's locker and since all of the friends had lockers near eachother, they over heard the girls.

"The girls are all going over to my house after to get ready." Ryan said, frowning.

"I don't know how bad that would actually be." Chad replied.

"Yah, you get to help them pick out outfits." Zeke said.

"Yes, carrying a bunch of bright clothes around the house will be fun." Ryan replied sarcastically.

"Hey, you get to see if what they are wearing is good or not." Troy added.

"Oh yah, and Martha will be there." Jason joked.

Ryan had told the guys that he liked Martha, and his face flushed.

"C'mon, lets all go over to my house so we can get ready." Chad stated.

The guys walked out of the school, waiting for the party later on.

HSMHSMHSHMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"Are you ready Gabs?" Sharpay called. "The guys are coming in like 20 minutes!"

"Oh sorry, its just that you made me try on like I don't know, 50 outfits!"

"Nope, I made you try on 42, now c'mon!"

Gabriella came down the stairs in the 42nd outfit that Sharpay had picked out.

"Now come on Gabs, Shar is right, hurry up." Taylor called.

"Yah, they are coming any minute." Kelsi added.

"Gabs, come on." Martha called.

"Alright, sheesh, im coming." Gabriella said, walking towards them.

She was wearing a pink, form fitting shirt and jeans.

"Oh my goodness!" Sharpay squealed. "Troy is gonna LOVE YA!"

"Yah he is, his jaw is gonna drop the instant his eyes see you!" Taylor added.

"Troy won't know what hit him!" Kelsi added.

"The other guys will be staring too!" Martha ended.

"Wow." Was all that Gabriella could say.

"Now come on, I got to get some of the chips on the table. Help please." Sharpay said.

"Yah, yah, we know the party drill." Kelsi said as they all followed her into the kitchen.

"Oh yah, Taylor and Kelsi, you know what we do on sundays. We have to introduce Gabs and Martha to it." Sharpay said.

"Yes, and you two are gonna love it!" Taylor said.

"Love what? Tell me please." Gabriella asked.

"Us and the guys all go to Lava Springs." Kelsi replied.

"Oh, Sharpay and Ryan's dad country club, right?" Martha asked.

"Yah, but how did you know?" Taylor questioned.

"I talk about how I want to go there all the time when we were in Sacramento." Gabriella responded.

"Oh, and you two are coming this week. We get in for free, so you don't need to lay a penny." Sharpay said. "We have brunch, then we go swimming, then we play some mini golf or go see a movie, and then we have dinner."

"That sounds awesome." Martha commented.

"Yah, I can't wait." Gabriella added.

The girls continued to pour various chips, and other junk foods into bowls, until the doorbell rang.

"Its them." Kelsi said.

"Ryan, you have a key, come in!" Sharpay yelled.

The guys came in, bringing sodas with them.

"Thanks, now did you get the coke, orange soda and ginger ale?" Taylor asked.

"Yep." Chad replied, putting some soda bottles on the table.

"How much food did you put out?" Jason asked.

"A lot, apparently." Zeke said hungrily.

"Don't even think about it." Gabriella warned, putting some plastic cups on the table.

"Aww Brie, c'mon, just a few chips won't hurt." Troy said.

"Don't think about it Bolton and just help." Gabriella replied.

The friends continued to set up food and drinks on the table.

The clock struck 7, and it was time for the party to begin.

* * *

It was now 9, and the party was REALLY LOUD. 

The friends all hung out. If they wanted to take a break, they had a room downstairs that had some food and drinks in it with DDR, so they could play that if they didn't want to be there.

"Guys!" Sharpay called.

All 9 of the friends walked towards her.

"How many people are here?" Sharpay asked.

"About half of our grade." Ryan answered, he was the one who had to check off who came and who didn't. "Oh and the barbie doll is here. Tiffany and her gang."

"Ugh, just great." Sharpay replied.

"Yah think." Gabriella added.

"Uh huh." Taylor said.

"And you boys better stay nice." Kelsi warned.

All of the girls had crushes on the guys. Gabriella liked Troy. Taylor liked Chad. Sharpay liked Zeke. Kelsi liked Jason. And Martha liked Ryan. The girls told each other everything, and were always upset when the guys dated the cheerleaders.

"What? How could you-" Chad started.

"Oh don't even say anything." Taylor warned.

"Now everyone, lets have fun. But watch out." Sharpay said.

Each person followed someone else.

"Hey." A student named Josh, greeted.

"Hi." Gabriella replied, trying to keep her distance. She knew who Josh was, he was the head football player and he was really mean, and the biggest player.

"Hey, whats up?" Josh asked.

"I don't know." Gabriella replied, walking away.

"Don't think that you are getting away that easily." Josh said, grabbing her wrist harshly.

"Hey get away from me." Gabriella shrieked.

Troy heard Gabriella say something, and saw her with Josh.

"Get away from me, and let go!" Gabriella yelled.

"Let go of her." Troy warned.

Josh let go of Gabriella and turned to stare at Troy.

"Looks like that basketball captain is defending some geek." Josh replied.

"Hey!" Gabriella said, rolling her hand into a fist.

Their friends heard the commotion and came to the rescue.

"Get away from them." Kelsi warned, coming from behind Josh.

"Oooh, the little piano player is trying to defend them."

"Oh thats it." Kelsi said, moving foward in her high heels.

Gabriella knew that she was going to kick him, in a place that really hurt.

"Get away from Kelsi!" Jason yelled, coming from the other side of Josh.

"Bolton. Are you and your gang trying to game up on me?" Josh taunted. "You know that I could beat up any of you."

Troy knew that he could, because he was a football player, but the guys were athletic too and could stand up to him, and the girls, they were just as tough and strong as the guys. They just didn't show it.

"What the heck are you doing taunting my friends!" Chad and Taylor screamed, coming from behind Kelsi.

Every single person in the house was aware of what was going on between the friends and Josh. They all stopped and watched the commotion.

"What the heck did you grab Gabriella like that!?!" Ryan screamed, joining the circle of friends surrounding Josh.

"So you got the gay person to team up against me too." Josh taunted some more.

"Hey, what do you think of calling our friend gay, you idiot." Martha yelled, joining her friends.

"And what do you think of coming in our house hurting our friend, calling my brother gay, and trying to pick a fight with us!" Sharpay screamed. Her and Zeke closed the circle of friends.

The friends completely circled Josh, and Josh was trapped.

"What the heck are you going to do now?" Troy said, angry.

"You know what I am going to do?" Josh replied, outraged. "I have been taunting that geek." He pointed to Gabriella and Martha."And her little nerd friend too, ever since they came to this school. What makes you think that I am going to stop now. Also, Ice queen their is so concerned with fashion, she is so stupid. Oh and her brother there is in drama? Other than Bolton, what other guy is in drama? He is so weird, and gay. Oh and that stupid decathalon nerd." He said referring to Taylor. "She is still in that since middle school and what, they have lost almost every single time. Oh and Danforth always carries that basketball around, it is the lamest sport. The piano girl is always playing that piano, what is it with you and music? And Cross, I think that you are the stupidest person in the school. Oh yah, and tell the Pillsberry Dough boy that his creme brulee taste horrible. A fly could hurt me more than all of you combine."

"What the heck, Fredrick?" Jason said, calling him by his last name.

"Am I right or not?" Josh said, smiling.

"Yah know what, that is it!" Taylor screamed.

"What are you going to do to me? Your just a stupid little decathalon nerd." Josh replied.

"You have just crossed the line." Troy said, his fist in the air.

"Wait Troy!" Gabriella called.

"What?" Troy said annoyed that he was stopped from beating up Fredrick.

"Let me say something." Gabriella said. "All I have to say is your suckish loser Fredrick."

"What the heck is that suppose to mean Montez?" Josh replied.

"This." Gabriella said, walking up to him in her high heels and fully kicking him in the place where the sun don't shine.

Josh cried out in pain and fell to the floor.

"Hah! That is what I meant." Gabriella warned.

"Get out of our house!" Ryan screamed.

"Get out!" Sharpay screamed, even louder than Ryan did.

The football players came and picked up their captain and went out of the house.

"Show is over, either leave or get back with your business." Zeke warned.

"No, I want everyone to leave." Sharpay announced.

Everyone knew what this group could do, so they all got out of the house.

"Wow, long day. Nice job Gabs." Chad said.

"Yah, awesome job." Jason said.

"You know what a girl can do." Kelsi added.

"Wow, he was like crying, it was hilarious." Ryan said.

"I know, classic." Martha replied.

"At least we had fun, and it was a show Gabriella kicking him." Taylor said.

"And I enjoyed doing it." Gabriella said.

"Well everyone, now that the fun is over, get your sleeping bags, we still have the sleepover." Sharpay said.


	8. Sleepover Part 1

**I Can Wait**

**Chapter 8- Sleepover Part 1**

* * *

A.N- This chapter is dedicated to **taytay87, zanessatroyella4evr620 **and **MaDShiPPA **and **AniimeChiick.**

They reviewed the last chapter, thanks for reviewing.**  
**

* * *

"So guys, since we are all in out pj's, we can just put our sleeping bags on the floor." Sharpay said. "Bring all of the food in here too." 

Zeke went into the party room and grabbed the bowls of chips.

"Here, I got the food." Zeke said, placing the bowls of food on the coffee table.

"I guess we just put our sleeping bags in a circle." Taylor said.

"Yep, so everyone put their sleeping bags down." Sharpay commanded.

All of the friends layed their sleeping bags down. Troy was next to Gabriella, Gabriella was next to Taylor, Taylor was next to Jason, Jason was next to Kelsi, Kelsi was next to Sharpay, Sharpay was next to Zeke, Zeke was next to Ryan, Ryan was next to Martha. Martha was next to Chad, and Chad was next to Troy. They layed in a big circle.

"So what do we do now?" Jason asked, after they were all done putting their sleeping bags down.

"I want to play Truth or Dare?" Kelsi said.

"Oh yah, I want to play that game too." Taylor said.

"Yah me too." Chad added.

"Ok, truth or dare it is." Ryan said. "I'll go first. Zeke, truth or dare?"

The gang, other than Troy and Gabriella, knew that it was time to put the plan into action. The girls wanted to go out with the ones that they liked, but they knew that if they got Troy and Gabriella together, the rest of them would get together too.

"Dare."

"I dare you to..." Ryan started, whispering the dare in his ears, so no one else would here.

"I should have picked truth." Zeke muttered, getting up.

"What did you make him do?" Kelsi asked.

"Shar was telling me a good dare the last time we played, but we never used it, so this time I did." Ryan replied.

"Oh, I know this dare." Sharpay said. "Everyone get up, we are going outside."

The friends got up, wanting to know what dare Zeke was going to do.

They ended up outside, right next to the pool, the baby pool that is.

"Ok, so take this, this and this." Ryan said, handing Zeke flour, sugar and whipped cream.

"Take off your shirt and get wet in your shorts, or go and change into trunks." Sharpay said.

"I'll take the chance." Zeke said, taking his shirt off, knowing that he was going to get wet.

"So, you know what the dare is." Ryan said.

Zeke sighed and poured a lot of the flour and sugar into the baby pool. He then got into the pool and put whipped cream all over himself. His dare was to bathe in cooking ingredients and acting like a child. "Momma! Look, im making myself a cookie!"

All of the friends laughed at the dare that he was doing.

"What else?" Ryan asked.

Zeke sighed even louder than beore, "Look! Im a cookie with whipped cream! Yum!"

"Nice...Dare...Ryan." Gabriella said imbetween laughs.

"Yah...Nice...Dare." Chad added.

"Hilarious." Jason said.

"Classic." Troy added.

"I knew that this dare would be funny." Sharpay commented. "But now, get changed and lets continue with the game."

Zeke got up and quickly changed, while everyone else went back to their sleeping bags.

"That was hilarious, how did you guys think of it?" Chad asked.

"We didn't think of it." Sharpay replied.

"Yah, we got a book. It is called 'Dares'." Ryan added.

"Nice, we should check it out." Martha replied.

"Yeah, the book is really cool." Ryan said.

"Hey, I hope you didn't go, because it is my turn." Zeke said, coming down the stairs.

"Nope, it is your turn." Taylor said.

"Ok. Kelsi, truth or dare?" Zeke asked.

"Ummmm... I don't know what I should pick. Truth."

"What was your most embarrasing moment."

"My most embarrasing moment was when we were at Lava Springs and Shar and Ry asked me to play infront of everyone. I had my music but I blanked out in the middle of playing and I just sat there like an idiot." Kelsi said.

"Oh yah, and your cheeks were burning." Ryan said.

"Yep." Kelsi replied. "Hmmm, lets see... Martha truth or dare."

"I'll go with truth."

"If you had to choose any guys in the room right now to go out with, who would you choose?"

Gabriella, Sharpay and Taylor looked at Martha. They knew that she liked Ryan, but would she admit it here.

"I umm..."

Ryan was hoping that she would choose him.

Martha looked at each of the guys. "I would choose...Ryan."

Ryan was glad that Martha sort of liked him. But that was good enough to give him a little courage to ask her out.

Ryan and Martha's faces started flush.

"Its your turn." Taylor said.

"Oh, yah. Chad, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Although Martha had known the friends for a long time, she got to know them pretty well. She already hung out with them all of the time, and she wasn't feeling uncomfortable around them.  
"I dare you to take the basketball that you always carry around with you, cover it with some pink glitter."

"Wow, you already know us really well. I would never do that." Chad replied.

"Oh well, it is a dare." Gabriella said.

"But where the heck am I going to get pink glitter?"

"Right here." Sharpay said, getting up and opening a cabinet full of art supplies. She handed the glitter to Chad.

"Fine." Chad said, putting some glue on the basket ball and adding the glitter. When he was finished, the basketball had the word 'Wildcats' in sparkles on it.

"Nice, now it looks pretty." Sharpay said.

"Great." Chad replied sarcastically.

"Oh no, it is Chad's turn." Jason commented.

"Is that a bad thing?" Chad asked.

"Yes." The gang replied.

"Whatever. Jason, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to drink whatever we mix into a drink and drink it."

"Ok, but make sure that it is non-toxic."

"Ok." Chad replied getting up. "Tay, Gabs, and Shar,come."

The girls got up and followed him into the kitchen. Sharpay took out a big plastic cup.

"We get to have some fun." Chad commented.

"Yah, make it disgusting." Taylor said.

"Yah." Gabriella added.

The friends looked around the kitchen for random foods. They took foods out of the pantry, shelves and the refridgerator.

"Mix it really good." Sharpay said.

"I know, I know." Gabriella replied, mixing the ingredients.

After they were done mixing the 'drink', the ingredients were lemonade, goldfish, salt, ketchup, sardines, olives, peanut butter, milk, turkey, orange and garlic.

"Perfect, here you go." Chad said, handing Jason the concoction.

"Eww, I think it is bubbling." Jason commented, looking at the mixture.

"A dare is a dare, now drink it." Chad commanded.

Jason looked at the drink and sighed, and he gulped it down. "Ewwwwwwwwwww, I don't think that I am ever going to choose dare again. And why did it taste fishy?"

The friends laughed at the expression of Jason's face.

"Gabriella truth or dare?"

"Truth, I don't want to drink something toxic."

"Why did Troy get the bracelet that says 'Love'?"

"He got that one becuase he is the one who chose it."

"Oh." Jason replied.

All of the friends, other than Troy and Gabriella, slumped a little because they thought that Gabriella would actually say why Troy got that bracelet. They all knew that Troy didn't choose it.

"Ok here it goes, i have a 'truth' for everyone besides Martha." Gabriella said.

"Ok shoot." Troy replied.

"Did you guys actually remember the promise?"


	9. Sleepover Part 2

I Can Wait

Chapter 9- Sleepover Part 2

* * *

A.N- I am going to start to add trivia. Whoever gets it right, that is the main person I am dedicating chapters too. But I will still dedicate them to people who review. I will only except answers through reviews. 

This chapter is dedicated to AniimeChiick, xxZanessaxx, hsmremixed0, MaDShiPPA, and zanessatroyella4evr620, troyellalove274, and uniquegrl7.

Thanks for reviewing.

* * *

All of the friends just returned Gabriella stare. 

Gabriella looked at each of her friends, seeing if she could tell by their facial expressions if they remembered. Taylor. Zeke. Sharpay. Chad. Ryan. Jason. Kelsi. Troy. She at least hoped that Troy, out of all of them, rembered.

Taylor was the first one to break the silence. "Of course we remembered!"

"Yah, why wouldn't we?" Zeke added.

"That would be like breaking the best friend code." Sharpay added.

"We would never forget you." Jason commented.

"Who would forget?" Ryan asked.

"You were the one who inspired me to get into music, we wouldn't forget." Kelsi added.

"What would give you an idea that we would forget?" Chad said.

"We would never forget you Brie." Troy ended.

"Awww, I knew you guys wouldn't." Gabriella said.

They all ended up getting into a giant group hug, Martha was in it too.

"But one question." Gabriella asked, after they got out of the hug. "Why did none of you answer me for like... 10 minutes?"

"We wanted to see if you freaked out." Chad replied.

"Hey!" Gabriella shrieked.

"Yep, same old Gabby." Zeke commented, covering her ears.

"You girls are too high pitched." Troy added.

"That isn't nice." Shapay replied.

"Yah it is." Zeke replied.

The girls got annoyed at the guys, and the argument began a full blown pillow war. The girls were on one side of the room and the guys were on the other, and pillows were flying everywhere.

"Take this." Kelsi screamed, chucking a pillow at Jason's head.

"Ow." Jason said, getting up after the pillow hit him in the chest.

"Oh, are you ok?" Kelsi said, getting up to help Jason.

"Yah, im fine." Jason replied, rubbing his chest.

"Are you sure?"

"Nope." Jason stated, picking up the pillow that Kelsi just threw and hitting her on the back with it.

"You!" Kelsi screamed. "I need backup!"

Sharpay heard her call, and came to her rescue. She snuck up behind Jason, and started attacking him with a pillow.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow." Jason repeated, everytime Sharpay hit him.

"Take that!" Kelsi said, stealing Jason's pillow, and hitting him with it.

After minutes of attacking him, the girls went back to base, since it Jason just layed there looking defeated.

"Dude, what happened?" Zeke said, coming over to him.

"Them is what happened." Jason stated, pointing to Kelsi and Sharpay.

"No worries, I got this." Zeke said, sneaking up on the girls base, since it was only Kelsi and Sharpay protecting it. Gabriella, Taylor and Martha were attacking the boys base.

"AHHHH!" Sharpay screamed as Zeke continued to hit her. "So what happens if I told you this was designer clothes?"

"Uh oh." Zeke stated, running away.

"Go, i'll protect the base." Kelsi said.

"Thanks." Sharpay thanked, and started running after Zeke.

"Wow, she didn't hit you back?" Troy asked Zeke.

"Nope, I got away."

"Sure." Troy said sarcastically, pointing behind him.

Zeke turned his head to find Sharpay just standing behind him, waiting.

"Toodles." Sharpay said. She lifted her pillow high, and hit him in the head and ran off.

"Great." Zeke said, rubbing his head.

"Well that teaches you to mess with Sharpay." Troy replied.

"I still like her though." Zeke replied.

"We know buddy." Troy said, patting Zeke on the back. "But it looks like all of the girls have returned to homebase, im gonna go and lay a surprise attack."

"Good luck."

"Yep." Troy said, making his way to the other side of the room. He had to crawl around cushions, there were pillows and feathers being thrown around, so you could barely see.

"Girls, got and get em'." Gabriella said.

"Ok, good luck protecting base." Sharpay said.

"I don't think they would win, we will totally kick their butts." Gabriella replied.

"We know, now lets go get them!" Taylor said.

Taylor, Sharpay, Kelsi and Martha went to attack the guys base. They knew that if 4 of them went and attacked, they would win the battle.

Troy saw that the girls had left base, leaving only Gabriella. This was his time. He snuck up around the back of the base. The girls had designed a fort that was at least 4 feet tall. It was made up of lots of pillows, cushions, blankets and stuffed animals.

"Ahhhhh!" Gabriella shrieked as Troy surprised her by hitting her in the head with his pillow. "Your going to get it." Gabriella took her pillow and smacked him on the back.

Since Gabriella was sitting down, and since Troy was crawling, the hit of Gabriella's pillow caused him to fall onto Gabriella.

They just layed there, looking into eachother's eyes.

They were so close, and they both started to lean in...

"Gabriella watch out!" Martha screamed, as Chad threw a pillow to the girls base.

The pillow went over the walls of the base, and hit Troy in the back of the head, causing their lips to meet.

"Uhhh..." Troy started, his face flushing.

"Ummm." Gabriella said, her face also turning red.

They sat there, not knowing what to say, but Troy broke the silence after a few minutes.

"Anyways, back to the game!" Troy said, hitting Gabriella in the head.

"Hey!" Gabriella screamed, returning the hit.

They continued their pillow fight until Ryan called Troy to return back to the base. Jason also said that they were losing.

After Troy went off, Gabriella finally realized that their was a little spark when they kissed. But then she shook it off and realized that this was a perfect oportunity to attack the base.

Gabriella grabbed some of the extra pillows and went to help out the girls.

The guys were losing, badly, and the girls were making sure that they would win.

"Asta la vista." Gabriella said, chucking 5 pillows, at each of the guys heads. The guys fell over defeated.

"We conquered!" Taylor shouted.

"We won!" Kelsi screamed.

"That would teach you guys." Sharpay said.

"This was fun." Martha commented.

"And finally, you lost to us!" Gabriella stated.

The girls walked off to their base. They had won.

* * *

Trivia

#1- What kind of tea does Mr. Fulton ask Taylor for in HSM2?


	10. Sleepover Part 3

I Can Wait

Chapter 10- Sleepover Part 3

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to hsmremixed0, skittleysweet, AniimeChiick, Kelonachick, Baby-M-xo, starchk, princess laura, ScRuPuLoUs, xoxozanessaxoxo1201, uniquegrl7, ilovetoplaybball, CrazayCookieMonster, and MaDSiPPA. 

Thanks for reviewing the last chapter.

Trivia Winners- hsmremixed0, skittleysweet, Kelonachick, Baby-M-xo, starchk, princess laura, xoxozanessaxoxo1201, uniquegrl7, ilovetoplaybball, and MaDShiPPA.

Congradulations, the answer was Chamomile, although it was usually spelled wrong.

I do not own Rock Band.

* * *

It was about 9:45, and it was still early for them. The guys went to go play Rock band, and the girls were having a little gossip converation. 

"Ok girl spill!" Sharpay demanded, after the guys had left the room.

"Spill what?" Gabriella replied, trying to seem like nothing happened.

"Oh don't play stupid with us." Taylor said.

"Yah, what happened during th pillow fight?" Kelsi asked.

"Oh that." Gabriella started. "Oh my g-d!!! It was amazing! I have to thank Chad."

"Why?" Martha questioned.

"Because the pillow that Chad threw hit Troy in the back of the head, and we kissed!"

"Yay!" The girls squealed.

"Finally! We have been trying to get you guys together for what, the past 17 years!" Sharpay replied.

"Yes, you guys are so cute together." Taylor added.

"I never knew this day would come." Kelsi added.

"Gabs, the guy that you have been talking about your whole life has finally kissed you!" Martha said.

"Wait, hold up." Gabriella stopped her freinds from talking. "I never said that we were together, it was by accident." Gabriella's smile turned into a frown.

"So what?" Sharpay asked.

"Yah that means that he would finally realize what he is missing." Taylor commented.

"You got that right." Kelsi added.

"I know, but it was accident, so what happens if he didn't like it?" Gabriella questioned.

"Oh my Gabs, that boy loves you." Sharpay said.

"First reason, BFFS foreva!" Kelsi said.

"Second reason, the way he looks at you." Martha added.

"Third reason, he has loved you since you were in diapers." Sharpay said.

"That isn't a reason." Gabriella pointed out.

"Oh it doesn't matter, it is true!" Sharpay replied.

"True." Gabriella said.

"Fourth reason, he has his own nickname for you." Taylor said.

"Fifth reason, he was the most heartbreak when you had left." Kelsi said.

"Fifth reason, you are the one he always talks about when you aren't around." Shapay said.

"Sixth reason, that." Martha said, pointing to Gabriella's finger.

Gabriella held up her hand, and smiled.

"He gave you his class ring. That is real rubies. The guys are only suppose to give it to a girl if they are going out with them, or if they use it as a promise ring." Sharpay pointed out.

"Like we said, that boy loves you." Taylor said.

* * *

With the guys. 

"So what is up with you and Gabriella?" Chad questioned, while they played rock band.

"Nothing!" Troy defended.

"Yah right, you two were at the girls fort when everyone else was at our fort." Zeke said.

"Spill the beans." Ryan said.

"Fine, we kissed ok!" Troy blurted out.

"Nice!" Jason congradulated.

"Finally!" Chad said.

"We have been trying for how long?" Zeke asked.

"But there is a problem." Troy said.

"What?" Ryan asked.

"It was by mistake."

They guys looked at him with a questioned faces.

"What?" Jason asked.

"When Chad threw the pillow, it hit me in the head, and since I was on top of her, we kissed."

"Nice Chad!" Zeke said.

"Thank you for finally doing that." Ryan said.

"Wait though." Troy interupted. "What happens if she doesn't like me back?"

All of the guys just blurted out laughing.

"Yah right, you are all she talks about." Zeke stated.

"And she didn't protest when you gave her your class ring, she loved it!" Ryan added.

"You guys have known eachother since you were crawling." Jason added.

"I know dudes, but still..." Troy said, rethinking the events that happened today.

* * *

#2- What are the names of the 3 sharpettes. 


	11. Sleepover Part 4

I Can Wait

Chapter 11- Sleepover Part 4

* * *

This chapter is dedicated too **xohsmsweetieox, Crazy-HarryPotter-Nerd, AniimeChiick, Kelownachick, ToniMarie63, xoxozanessaxoxo1201, troyellatrevorriefan001, starbucksqueen96, uniquegrl7, CrazayCookieMonster and MaDShiPPA.**

Thanks for reviewing my last chapter.

Trivia winners: **AniimeChiick, Kelownachick, xoxozanessaxoxo1201, troyellatrevorriefan001, starbucksqueen96, and MaDShiPPa. **

Congradulations, the three sharpettes names are Jackie, Lea, and Emma.

* * *

It had been a long day for the friends, so they had began to wind down.

"Guys it is only 10!!!" Chad said, still hyper from eating too much candy.

"Chad shut up, it has been a long day." Gabriella said, closing her ears.

"Yeah, let Brie rest. You know what happened today between her and Josh." Troy said, saying Josh's name with disgust. He got up and sat next to Gabriella, hugging her.

"Oh please, they are being all lovey-dovey again." Sharpay whispered.

"I still can't believe they don't see anything, it is so obvious." Taylor replied.

"No duh, I don't know who is more blind, Troy or Gabriella." Kelsi commented.

"I say Gabs." Martha said.

"Nah, I think that it is the bball captain." Taylor replied.

"I think I am with Tay. He is a boy you know, at least Gabs realizes something." Sharpay added.

"Well, it is a hard choice girls, they are both blind." Kelsi said.

"Yah." Sharpay replied, staring at Troy and Gabriella.

"Chad! Calm down!" Ryan demanded.

"Nope, sugar rush!" Chad replied.

"I don't think that we are going to get him to calm down." Jason commented.

"Shush Chad, your going to interupt the love birds." Ryan said, pointing to Troy and Gabriella.

"That still isn't going to work." Chad replied, running in place.

"I know a way to calm him down." Zeke said.

"What, and please tell us." Jason replied.

"Yes, please." Ryan added.

"Call Shar and Tay over." Zeke replied.

"Oh, I know where you are getting too." Ryan said, smirking.

"Shar, Tay!" Jason called. "Please come."

"Why?" Taylor replied.

"Oh, it doesn't matter, just go." Kelsi said, pushing them towards the guys.

"Yes Zeke?" Sharpay said, looking up at Zeke.

"Please calm Chad down. And Taylor help please too." Zeke asked.

"Love too." Sharpay replied.

"Same here." Taylor added.

Sharpay and Taylor looked at eachother and smirked, they knew what they had to do to calm Chad down.

"Hey look, they are planning something." Gabriella said.

"I wanna see." Troy said, getting up.

"Hey, wait for me!" Gabriella replied, holding out her hand.

Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand and helped her up.

"Chad, follow us please." Taylor said.

"Nope, to hyper." Chad replied.

"Well give you more candy." Sharpay said, holding out a hard candy infront of his face.

"Candy!" Chad said, following the piece of candy.

The friends gave a little chuckle, and started to follow Sharpay, Taylor and Chad. They wanted to see what these two had come up with.

Sharpay and Taylor led the friends outside. Chad was still folowing the piece of candy.

"Do you want it?" Taylor asked.

"Yes!" Chad said hungrily.

Sharpay held the piece of candy high above Chad's head, and turned around to look at Taylor.

"Fine you can have it." Sharpay said, about to drop the piece of candy.

At the same moment, Taylor got behind Chad and pushed him straight into the pool.

"AHHHHHH!" Chad screamed, really high pitched.

"That will teach him a lesson." Sharpay said, giving Taylor a high five.

The friends bursted out laughing at the sight of Chad in the 68 degree pool.

"It is f-freez-zing in here!" Chad said, shivering.

"That...is...the...point!" Taylor replied, imbetween laughs.

"No fair." Chad replied.

"Yes it is." Sharpay replied.

The friends walked back into the house, waiting for Chad to get out.

"Nice." Zeke said, giving Sharpay a high five.

"No prob, just call us again if you have to deal with Chad." Sharpay replied.

"I don't think that he is getting out." Troy said.

"Maybe he froze." Gabriella replied.

"Nah, he has been through a lot." Ryan said.

"Like I said before, we don't call them lunkheads for nothing." Taylor commented.

"Huh?" Troy, Zeke and Jason said, wondering what that meant.

The girls just laughed, knowing that they didn't know yet.

"Same as always." Kelsi commented.

"Yep." Gabriella replied.

"So Shar, you got Zeke to talk to you." Taylor said in their all girls circle.

"So, he only called us for help." Sharpay replied.

"But he thanked you." Gabriella pointed out.

"We know that he likes you." Kelsi added.

"Remeber that he always bakes his special snickerdoodle and chocolate chip cookies for you." Martha said.

"Wow, it seems like you have been a part of this group forever." Sharpay commented.

"Yeah." Taylor added.

"Well, I wish we all knew if the guys really like us." Sharpay said, giving it a question for the girls to ponder on.

* * *

#3- Who says, "Yah, because show business is our entire lives?"


	12. Sleepover Part 5

I Can Wait

Chapter 12- Sleepover Part 5

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to those who reviewed my last chapter. Thanks!! Sorry, but I don't think I can write all of those names down, so it is just dedicated to all of those who review.

I am also glad to say that I got my 100th review!!

Thanks for reviewing.

Trivia Winners: **taytay87, kixtoby, obsessed elf, zanessatroyella4evr620, opi-1, starchk, xoxozanessaxoxo1201, Kelownachick, craftyzanessarules, ScRuPuLoUs, zanessatroyella4evr, and skittleysweet, Zanessa Number 1 Fan, MaDShiPPA, xohsmsweetieox, xxZanessaxx, Baby-M-ox, HairSpray60, starbucksqueen96, CrazayCookieMonster, JoBro-JelsiLuver, lilcroationgrl, lilmoon12, Crazy-HarryPotter-Nerd, HelloKittyLuver, Jazz29, FanFicFreakForever, troyellalove274.**

Congrats, but I think that the trivia was too easy, this one is going to be really hard : ).

* * *

"Well I hope they like us." Taylor said, interupting the akward silence.

"I hope so too, but who knows." Gabriella said.

"Well they obviously know." Sharpay said.

"Hey guys, do you want to play a game?" Chad called, after coming into the room from changing.

"Looks like the lunkhead finally changed." Taylor commented, rolling her eyes.

The girls chuckled at Taylor's comment.

"Yep, and it has been 10 minutes. Wow, new record." Kelsi said.

"Yep." Martha added.

"So what game do you guys want to play?" Zeke asked.

"How about 20 questions?" Ryan said.

"Cool, boys against girls." Sharpay said. "And we make up the rules."

The guys looked at eachother, knowing that when the girls made up the rules, it is never good. But this game wasn't truth or dare, so they were safe...

"Fine." Jason said.

All of the friends sat across from eachother, guys on one side, and girls on the other.

"Ok, so these are the rules." Taylor started. "Each side will ask the other side a question, and then the other team will ask a question."

"It will just be a game of getting to know eachother better than we already do." Gabriella said.

"Good enough for us." Troy replied.

"And we get to go first." Kelsi added.

The girls huddled together, discussing what question they were going to ask the guys. They wanted to know who they liked, so that gave them an idea.

"Ok, this is the first question." Sharpay started. "How many cheerleaders have you boys dated?"

The guys looked at eachother, knowing this wasn't gonna go too well.

"Hello, I don't date cheerleaders, too much idiotic for me." Ryan stated.

"Ok, so one down, 4 to go." Gabriella commented.

"Who will respond next?" Taylor questioned.

"I have dated 1 of them, and they turned out to be...ugh." Zeke said disgustedly.

"Good, at least we know that your guy is sincere." Kelsi whispered to the whole group.

"Your lucky Shar." Gabriella commented.

"Well lets just see." Sharpay replied.

"And I have only dated 3." Jason replied next. "But I don't think I am going to date anymore, because I like someone else." Jason said, covering up his mouth, realizing that he just said that.

The girls raised an eyebrow and looked at Kelsi. Kelsi just blushed.

"Whose up next, lunkhead or bball captain." Taylor said, staring at the two boys.

"4." Troy just said, slumping a little.

"4, same as Troy." Chad added.

The girls looked at eachother, knowing that they were going to discuss this later.

"Your turn." Martha said.

The guys huddled together, discussing.

"What guys are you girls interested in?" Troy asked.

The girls looked at eachother, this game was turning out to be interesting.

"Well I like someone who is sweet." Sharpay said first.

"Caring." Taylor added.

"Fun." Kelsi added.

"Nice." Martha added.

"Loving." Gabriella added.

"And who doesn't care that I am myself." Sharpay said.

"Who actually cares about school." Taylor added.

"Who likes music." Kelsi added.

"Who loves to dance." Martha said.

"Who I could just say anything too, and be an all around great guy." Gabriella ended.

The guys took mental notes of what the girls looked for into a guy. But Ryan took out a piece of paper, and jotted everythign down.

"Our question is, What would you guys do if there wasn't your favorite club at school?" Gabriella asked.

"I would be lost without basketball." Chad replied.

"Same here, I don't know what I would do." Troy added.

"No drama! That would be like, the world went mad." Ryan said.

"No food, who doesn't want food? But there would have to be a cooking club, so I don't know." Zeke said.

"Basketball is fun and all, but I think that I would join another club." Jason replied.

The girls were satified and shocked about some of these answers.

The guys again had to get into a group to discuss what question they were going to ask.

"Where would your perfect date be?" Chad asked.

"A museum. It is so facinating there." Taylor replied.

"Im with Tay, or an aquarium. I love animals." Gabriella added.

"To a show, or the beach." Sharpay said.

"To a concert, or the beach." Kelsi added.

"Same with Kelsi." Martha ended.

"Cool." Zeke replied, staring at Sharpay.

Sharpay saw him, and she just smiled back.

"What is your favorite food?" Martha asked.

"Mine is grilled cheese." Ryan replied.

"Creme Brulee." Zeke added.

"Mac 'n cheese." Jason said.

"Cheeseburger, but no swiss." Chad said, looking at Troy.

"Sorry! My favorite food is Lasgana." Troy replied.

"Your turn." Kelsi said.

"Oh, um how about we just drop the game, I mean I am getting pretty tired." Ryan said, yawning.

"Yah, it is like 10:45." Chad added.

"Wow, I guess pushing him into the pool worked." Taylor commented.

"Yup." Sharpay replied.

"Well we aren't going to sleep yet, but how about the guys and the girls just seperate and talk, until we get tired." Gabriella suggested.

"I like that." Sharpay added.

"I don't mind Brie." Troy said.

"Fine, we are dividing. Toodles." Sharpay said.

The guys got up to go play some more rock band in the other room.

"Darn, do you guys remeber some of their answers?" Zeke asked.

"I remebered a few, but too bad we didn't write them down." Jason replied.

"Who said that I didn't?" Ryan said, holding up a piece of paper.

"Guys, this is time for us to prove our selves." Chad said, grabbing the piece of paper from Ryan's hand.

* * *

Since a lot of people got the last answer, I am making this trivia a little harder.

#4- In what song does Gabriella have a blue tounge?

(It was in the pop up edition. And she had to make sure that no one saw it, but believe me, I did.)


	13. Lava Springs, The Brunch

**I Can Wait**

**Chapter 13- Lava Springs, The Brunch**

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to update.

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to all of those who reviewed my last chapter, thanks.

Sorry, but to many people are posting, so I am not going to write down the trivia winners. This story is also dedicated to those who got the trivia right.

Trivia Answer: You are the Music in Me (They were eating blue candies)

* * *

HSM3- Zac Efron and Kenny Ortega have been spotted out on a secret meeting. When they were exiting, Kenny Ortega was holding a folder that said High School Musical 3. They already have the script. Vanessa Hudgens is most likely going to be in it because there has been no news about her not being in it. It will probably be out in theaters in June or July. 

Filming starts in Febuary. The title is, High School Musical 3: Gradu Dancin.

It is based on the last year of High School, and the Prom.

Ashley Tisdale wants Sharpay to have a boyfriend.

* * *

The friends had an awesome sleepover. The guys found out information on the girls, and plan to use that information soon. 

It was now Sunday, and they had just arrived at Lava Springs.

"Oh my goodness! This place is AMAZING!" Gabriella gasped, as they walked in.

"This place is awesome!" Martha said.

"Actually, in my terms, it is fabulous." Sharpay replied.

"So what do we do first?" Gabriella asked.

"We have brunch first." Ryan replied.

"Oh cool." Martha said.

The friends walked into the resturant.

"Table for 10 please. This table will be our new table." Sharpay said.

"Right away Miss Evans." The waiter replied, showing them to a table.

"So is the food good here?" Gabriella asked.

"It is delicious." Troy said, taking a seat next to her.

"It is Lava Springs, it is always delicious." Sharpay added.

"So what do you guys think I should get?" Gabriella asked.

"Well the scrambled eggs, waffle, and a side of bacon is really good." Chad said, rubbing his stomach.

"Guys and food." Taylor said.

"Tell me about it." Kelsi replied.

"Sounds good, but is there anything exciting?" Martha asked.

"Yah, you can get a surprise omelet." Taylor said.

"Or caviar omelet." Sharpay added.

"Ewww." Gabriella replied, disgusted.

"Yep, Shar and I don't even like caviar." Ryan replied.

"What should I get for a drink?" Gabriella asked.

"The ginger ale is good." Troy suggested.

"Oh, I love ginger ale." Gabriella replied.

"I kno." Troy replied, smiling back.

"Hey you two love birds." Sharpay said, nudging their foots under the table. "Come back to us."

"Sorry." Gabriella said, blushing.

"Yeah yeah." Taylor said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh yeah, and you can't order ginger ale, it is like 11 in the morning. It is still breakfast." Jason said.

"Darn." Gabriella replied.

The friends ordered their food. All of the guys got eggs, pancakes, toast and either sausage or bacon. Kelsi got a vegetable omelette with toast. Martha got vinilla ice cream on top of her waffles. Taylor got pancakes with scrambled eggs. Gabriella got a cheese omelet with hashbrowns, and all of the girls shared a side of bacon.

"Wow this is REALLY good." Gabriella complimented.

"Yeah, it is delicious." Martha added.

"Thank you." Both of the twins replied.

"So what are we going to do next?" Gabriella asked, trying to cut a piece of egg for her to eat.

"You will see, since we have told you a few times." Taylor replied.

"Fine." Gabriella replied, finally cutting the egg. "Will you tell me please?" She looked up at Troy with a puppy dog face.

Troy saw her face, he couldn't resist. He was about to say something until Chad cut him off.

"Don't you fall for that look." Chad said.

"Bu-" Troy replied.

"He is right, you always fall for that look." Zeke added.

"Wha-" Gabriella asked.

"Oh you know sister, when he always does whatever you ask when you give him that look." Taylor replied.

"Ugh." Troy and Gabriella both said, and continued to eat.

"This is going to be a really interesting day." Sharpay said, looking at all of her friends.

* * *

#4- What two songs are in the Ice Tour and On Stage, but not in the movie? 


	14. Lava Springs 2

I Can Wait

Chapter 14- Lava Springs 2

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to those who reviewed my last chapter, thanks for reviewing.

Wow, I never thought that this question would stump you guys. Most people guessed I can't take my eyes off of you, and Humuhmuhnukunkuapua'a. Sorry, nice try, but that isn't the answer.

Trivia Answer: Couting On You and Celluar Fusion

Sorry it took me so long to update, school started again... Ugh.

* * *

"Wow." Gabriella said, gasping at the pool in front of them.

"Wow is right." Martha added, staring.

In front of them was a private pool for Sharpay, Ryan and the gang. (It is the exact same one in HSM) It had a waterfall, and there was a little cavern behind the water fall.

"It is so beautiful." Gabriella commented.

"I don't think that it is beautiful, but it is awesom." Sharpay replied.

"Fine, if you two stop gaping, we can go swimming." Chad added.

The friends went into the guy and girl locker rooms to get changed, and went back to the pool.

"Look." Zeke said, gasping.

"Why?" Jason asked.

"Yah why?" Chad added.

"Just look." Troy said, turning Chad around.

All of the guys jaw's dropped as they watched the girls come up to them.

"Hey, yah ready to go swimming?" Taylor asked.

"Um... uh... yeah." Chad replied, following Taylor.

"Wow." Ryan commented on Chad's stupidness.

"Yep." Jason replied.

"You look pretty." Troy said.

"Um what?" Gabriella asked.

"You look pretty."

"Thanks." Gabriella replied, blushing.

"So are we going to tan or swim?" Sharpay asked.

"Tan." The girls replied.

The girls took a seat on the individual chairs and watched the boys. The guys were having racing contests.

"Im so gonna kick your butt in this game." Chad said.

"I think that im gonna win." Troy said, getting to the side of one pool since it was their turn to race.

"Wait!" Gabriella screamed.

The boys looked at her. But Troy stared at her.

Gabriella caught his eye, but he turned away and blushed, since she noticed him.

"I wanna make a bet." Gabriella said.

"I bet that Chad is going to win." Taylor said, placing a dollar on the table.

"I have my money on Troy." Gabriella said, placing another bill on top of the other.

Sharpay whispered to the other girls not to make a bet, Taylor and Gabriella deserved to bet on their leading men. The other girls would bet later.

"Taylor made the better choice." Chad remarked.

"No, Gabriella did." Troy replied.

"Will you two just shut up and race?" Kelsi said.

Troy and Chad shut there mouth's.

"Good, ready... set... go!" Sharpay yelled.

The two boys took off, doing the stroke. Chad was ahead of Troy by a few feet. The water splashed, and everyone rooted for them. They reached the other side, and turned. Chad was still in the lead. They reached the middle of the pool. A few feet to go. Troy took his last burst of energy, and beat Chad by a few seconds.

"How...what?" Chad asked, imbetween breaths.

"I... saved... some... energy." Troy replied, imbetween breaths.

"Yes!" Gabriella squealed. "I won."

"I think that Gabriella made the better choice." Kelsi commented.

"Darn, I thought Chad was going to win too." Taylor said.

"Thanks Troy!" Gabriella squealed.

Troy got out of the pool, to find a chair. He ended up sitting on Gabriella's chair, with Gabriella leaning on him.

"Your wet." Gabriella commented.

"I just won a race, and earned you money." Troy replied.

"I know, thanks." Gabriella said, kissing him on the cheek.

The spark, it was still there after all of those years. The two ignored it though, since it was there since they were younger.

"You two stop it please, we see this everyday." Chad commented.

"What?" Troy and Gabriella asked.

"Oh never mind." Sharpay said.

The friends rolled their eyes.

"Im going in the pool." Kelsi said. She got up, and jumped in. "Wow, its not cold, that is a first."

"Thanks, we just got a new heater." Ryan replied.

"Hey, can we play a game?" Kelsi asked.

"Yah, what do you want to play?" Jason asked, staring into Kelsi's blue eyes.

Jason and Kelsi also had a 'Troyella moment'. They stared at eachother, not caring who else was there.

"Would you two quit it, please? We see enough of this with Troy and Gabs over there." Chad commented, earning a slap on the head from Taylor.

Jason and Kelsi's faces flushed, after they pulled away from eachother. Troy and Gabriella also blushed, after what Chad had said.

"Nice, you got four of them!" Sharpay commented, giving Chad a high-five.

"Ow! You high-five hard." Chad complained.

Sharpay just rolled her eyes.

"Wuss." Martha said.

"Thanks." Chad replied sarcastically.

"I think that we should play a game in the pool, girls against boys." Sharpay said, walking down the steps into the pool.

"Sounds good." Gabriella said, getting off the chair that she was sitting on next to Troy.

"Same here." Zeke said.

"Im in." Troy said, getting up, since Gabriella got up.

"Obvious." Chad stated. "Im in."

"Yep." Taylor added.

"We are too." Jason said.

All of the friends got in the pool. The girls either dived or walked in, and the boys cannon-balled into the pool.

"So what game are we playing?" Martha asked.

"How about we play Sharks and Minnows." Ryan suggested.

"Whats that?" Kelsi asked.

"This is how you play." Sharpay said, getting everyone into a circle. "One person is a shark, and stands on the edge of the pool, facing the other way. Everyone else is a minnow, and they start at one side. The point of the game is to swim to the other side without the shark catching you. The minnows can fake it though, like they can make a noise, like a breath, or jumping in the water, to fool the shark. But the shark can turn their head to look if anyone is swimming across. If you get caught, you are the shark."

"Sounds simple enough." Zeke remarked.

"Unless if we twist it." Ryan said.

"Huh?" Taylor asked.

"When you are caught, you have to do a dare before you are shark." Sharpay explained.

"Oh, that sounds better." Chad said.

"I like this idea better." Kelsi said.

"I thought you would." Sharpay said smirking.

"Who is the shark?" Martha questioned.

"I vote Chad." Sharpay said.

"We vote him too." Troy said, talking about him and Gabriella.

"Chad it is." Taylor said, pushing him towards the stairs, so he could get out.

"This is going to be interesting." Sharpay commented.

* * *

Yah, I know that my stories are stretched out, but it is easier for me to write them, sorry if anyone dislikes stories this way.

# 5- How many hats does Kelsi wear in HSM2?


	15. Will You Do The Dare?

I Can Wait

Chapter 14- Will you do the dare?

* * *

As you all know this chapter is dedicated to those who reviewed my last chapter... Thanks. 

The chapter is also dedicated to those who got the trivia right. I think only one person got it right.

Trivia Answer: Kelsi wears 13 hats.

* * *

"Chad get up there now!" Taylor screamed at him, telling him to get out of the pool. 

"Sorry, geez. Im going." Chad replied, climbing the steps.

Chad got out of the pool, and stood on the side of the pool, facing the other way. "The game starts now."

The friends looked at eachother, knowing that this game was going to be fun.

Kelsi was the first one to try to distract Chad. She took a breath, and went under water, but she wasn't swimming to the other side.

Chad turned his head, thinking that somebody was going across.

"Hah, I got you." Kelsi said, when she came back up.

"Nice job." Gabriella said.

Taylor went next, she started splashing the water, making it seem like she was swimming.

Chad again turned around.

"He always falls for it." Taylor whispered to Sharpay. The girls shared a giggle, which made Chad turn around again.

"Ugh, this is hard." Chad complained.

"Quit your wineing." Sharpay snapped.

Gabriella took the chance, and silently dived under the water. Chad still had no idea that she was swimming towards the other side, so she made it.

"Loser." Gabriella commented.

Chad turned around to find Gabriella smirking on the other side of the pool. "Awe, c'mon."

"Yah yah." Gabriella replied.

Zeke went under, trying to fool Chad. Chad was getting a little better at this game, so he didn't bother to turn around.

Troy took a chance, and started to swim to the other side. He looked at the other side of the pool, Gabriella gave him a look of encouragement. He quickened his pace.

At that moment, Chad turned around, and saw the basketball captain swimming to other side. Chad jumped into the pool.

Troy saw that Chad had caught him, and started to swim faster.

Chad was on Troy's tail.

"Hah!" Troy screamed, touching the side of the pool.

"Darn, I almost got you too." Chad replied, swimming to the stairs, to get out.

"Nice job!" Ryan called over.

"Yah Troy." Martha added.

"Great job wildcat." Gabriella said, giving a high five. The two were the only ones who had made it across, so far.

Just as Chad turned his head, Sharpay took the chance and started to swim to the other side. Chad had heard something, and turned around. Sharpay had just barely took off.

Chad jumped in the water, again, and started after Sharpay.

"Darn it!" Sharpay said, when Chad touched her ankle.

"Your the shark." Chad replied.

"Great, whats the dare?" Sharpay asked, remaining in the pool.

"I have the greatest dare. I dare you to get a bunch of bubble bath, pour it into the pool. Then turn on the water fall, so the bubbles appear." Chad said.

"Wow, I am going to be turning the pool into a giant bubble bath." Sharpay said, getting out of the pool.

Sharpay went entered the building, and went into the janitors closet. Since Lava Springs was like a hotel, they had these items. She saw the bubble bath, and selected one.

"Here, I got it." Sharpay said, returning.

"So what type of bubble bath did you choose, sis?" Ryan asked.

"Strawberry." Sharpay stated.

"My favorite." Zeke replied.

"I know." Sharpay replied, smiling. She poured in half of the container, and turned on the water fall.

The water made the pinkish bubbles appear in the water. The pool was covered in bubbles from end to end.

"Look, bubbles." Gabriella stated in a childish voice. She started popping the bubbles with her fingers.

"Wow, simple things amuse you Brie." Troy replied.

"Yes, cause im a simple girl."

"Lets continue the game." Taylor said.

Sharpay got into position, facing the other way.

Kelsi started to splash around.

Sharpay turned around, thinking that someone was swimming across. When she turned around, Kelsi stopped splashing.

"Ugh." Sharpay complained, turning back around.

"Easy as pie." Kelsi whispered, causing Jason to chuckle.

Zeke wanted to get to the other side with Troy and Gabriella. He silently went under the water, hoping that Sharpay wouldn't notice. When he was almost there, he heard a splash behind him. 'Oh great.' He thought.

Sharpay saw Zeke, and jumped into the water. She got him.

They both sufaced, and Sharpay started to laugh, "I got you before Chad got anyone!"

"Thanks." Zeke replied sarcastically.

"No prob." Sharpay replied.

"So whats my dare?" Zeke asked, terrified. Everyone knew that Sharpay could do something horrible.

"Since you love to eat... and cook. I dare you to taste one of these bubbles." Sharpay said, not wanting to hurt her crush...that much.

"Eww." Zeke replied, picking up one of the pinkish bubbles. He stuck it in his mouth, and tasted it. "As weird as this sounds, it actually tastes like a strawberry."

"Ewwww." Jason commented.

"Yeah, what jason said." Gabriella added.

"Nasty." Taylor added.

"Hey, he might actually be right." Chad said, picking up a bubble and tasting it. "Ewwwww!" He shrieked. "It taste like soap. Ewww, it has a really bad after taste."

"Got'cha!" Zeke replied, laughing.

"Nice job." Sharpay said, giving him a high five.

"Oh well, Zeke's turn." Ryan said, wanting to get on with the game.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Almost everyone had gone, besides Troy, Gabriella and Kelsi. Apperently they were really fast swimmers. It once again was Chad's turn. This was his third time being the shark.

Martha dunked under the water, trying to fool Chad. Chad turned around, thinking that someone had started to swim. "Darn." Chad said to himself.

Ryan started to splash. Chad once again turned around to find nobody swimming.

Troy took his chance, seriously, how hard was it to get across with Chad being the shark? He went under, making the smallest splash, but Chad heard.

Chad turned around to find Troy not even half way across. He dived into the water. Troy started to swim faster. Chad gained on him.

"Hah! Look who is slow now." Chad said.

"Darn, I almost got to the other side." Troy replied, hoping that Chad wouldn't kill him with the dare he chose.

"I dare you to kiss Gabs." Chad dared.

* * *

#6- How many songs are there in both of the High School Movies? (Only the ones in the movies.) 


	16. Author's Note and HSM News

Ok, sorry guys for an author's note, but I just wanted to shout out something, cause I have no time to post a chapter.

1. HAPPY SECOND YEAR ANNIVERSERY HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL! 2 years ago on this day, High School Musical premiered on Disney Channel at 8 p.m.

2. WE ALL WISH ZAC TO GET WELL SOON! Zac Efron was rushed to the hospital cause he had a bad case of appenditus. He had surgery yesterday to remove his appendix. They were suppose to start HSM3 today, but had to pospone because of Zac's condition. GET WELL SOON ZAC!

3. High School Musical 3 will be focused on the last year of High School. They are worrying about spliting for college, while trying to produce the spring musicale.

-And YES, Vanessa Hudgens will be in the third movie.

Well, sorry I haven't updated, school and such, mid-terms, so I might not get a chance to update until Friday.


	17. Too Good to be True

**I Can Wait**

**Chapter 16- Too Good to be True**

* * *

**Ok, sorry for not updating soon, school. Well anyways, I am now going to have little awards for the best reviews. These are the categories.**

**The funniest.**

**The longest.**

**The overall best review.**

**Whoever wins these will have the chapter dedicated to them.**

**Trivia answer: 19 songs.**

* * *

Troy just stared at Chad in disbalief. Yeah, he wanted to do the dare, but he didn't want to lose his best friend either. 

"Ummm." Gabriella said, shifting her feet uncomfortably.

"Ok." Troy said.

All of the girls looked at Gabriella, smirking. They all knew that this was going to get good.

All of the guys smirked at Troy. They all knew Troy liked, or even better, loved Gabriella, but he was the guy who wouldn't take that chance.

Since Gabriella was in the water, Troy had to jump into the pool to reach her. With each step, Troy became more nevous. He loved this dare, but what happened if Brie hated it?

"Do you really want me to do this dare?" Troy whispered in her ear.

Gabriella stared into his cerulean blue eyes. "Only if you want to Troy."

Troy just stared back. "I do." And with that, he leaned in, kissing her tenderly.

Sharpay and Taylor 'awwed,' Kelsi and Martha smiled, all of the guys smiled. Maybe if Troyella got together, the others would get together too.

Gabriella was still lost in the earth-shattering kiss, but then soon realized what was happening. "I um..." Gabriella started, breaking the kiss.

"I got to go." Gabriella said, getting out of the pool.

Troy just stared at her. That was the best kiss of his life, but did she like it? She was walking away. "Brie, wait!"

Gabriella heard Troy, but walked out of the pool area. She was going to call her mom to pick her up. Everything was getting confusing. She liked the kiss, she had a crush on Troy, but she knew that the cheerleaders would give her a hard time if she started to date her best friend. She also wanted to know if he really liked her, or was it all just a trick?

Gabriella walked all the way to the parking lot, and her mom was already there to pick her up.

"What just happened?" Chad asked.

Troy got out of the water, and sat on one of the pool chairs, looking at his feet, not replying.

"Look hes upset." Jason said, pointing to Troy.

Everyone glared at Jason.

"No duh!" Sharpay replied.

"What?" Jason asked, not knowing what he did wrong.

The friends ignored him.

"Why did Gabs just leave?" Taylor asked, concerned about her friend.

"I don't know." Kelsi replied.

"And what happened?" Zeke asked.

"Is Gabriella alright?" Martha added.

"Girls, dry up, cause we are heading over to Gabs' house." Sharpay instructed.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"Gabriella!" Taylor screamed, banging on the door.

"Open up!" Kelsi yelled.

"Don't make us ram the door down!" Sharpay said.

They continued to bang on the door, but all they heard was the t.v and muffled cries.

"Ugh!" Martha said.

"We need to find a way in, I know that she is in her room." Taylor said.

The girls went around back, and saw the tree. If you climbed the tree, you would get into Gabriella's room.

"So who knows how to climb a tree?" Kelsi asked.

"I don't know, we don't usually do that stuff." Martha said.

"The only one that climbs this tree is Troy." Taylor added.

"Figures." Sharpay said. "There has to be another way in!"

"Oh I know! She keeps a key under the door mat." Taylor said.

The girls went around front again, and lifted up the door mat. The silver key was there.

"Unlock the door." Kelsi said.

"Hold on." Sharpay replied, unlocking the door.

The girls got the door unlocked. They went inside, slamed the door and started running up the stairs to Gabriella's room.

"Gabs!" Sharpay screamed, entering Gabriella's room.

"Gabs!" The rest of the girls chimed in.

The girls looked around the room. Gabriella was on her bed, staring at the t.v, it was playing Hairspray. Next to Gabriella was a carton of vinilla and chocolate ice cream.

"Why did you just run out on us like that?" Sharpay asked, taking a seat next to Gabriella.

"You wouldn't understand." Gabriella replied in sniffles.

"Yeah we would, we are you best friends, and same with the guys." Martha replied.

"And Troy is upset, he wouldn't talk to anybody." Taylor added.

"He even called your name after you ran out." Kelsi added.

Gabriella was just staring at her friends, did Troy really like her?

"Well, I was thinking. What happens if he doesn't really like me? I mean, what happens if he hated the kiss?" Gabriella said, tears forming in her eyes, again.

"Why would you think that?" Taylor replied. "He LOVES YOU!"

"He would never shut up when you had left. It was always Gabriella this, Gabriella that." Sharpay added.

Sharpay's outburst had caused Gabriella to chuckle a little bit.

"I guess." Gabriella replied.

"No you don't guess, now tomorrow you better apologize." Kelsi said.

* * *

"Troy!" Chad said, taking a seat next to his captain. 

"Mwhawt?" Troy replied, the word being muffled by the towel.

"Huh?" Zeke asked.

"What?" Troy asked again, removing the towel for a second.

"C'mon Troy, its ok." Ryan said sincerely.

"No its not! She ran away for crying out loud. What did I do wrong?" Troy asked, upset.

"Maybe she thought that the cheerleaders were going to attack her if they found out." Chad replied.

Zeke, Jason and Ryan looked at Chad skepticly.

"That doesn't help, you idiot." Zeke replied.

"It's ok, the girls went to go get her. I think that you should do something to show her you care." Jason replied.

"Now that might be a good idea." Chad said, thinking of what they had to do to get these two together...

* * *

#7- How many times do they say 'summer' before, What Time is it? 


	18. The School Heard What?

I Can Wait

Chapter 17- The School Heard What?

* * *

Ok, I made another story called, Fighting for Love. And the awards go to...

The funniest: LIPGLOSS(I could picture somebody smiling really big, like a hanger)

The longest: sparklerock5(She added so many PLEASES)

The Overal Best Review: Its a tie between, AniimeChiick and MaDSiPPA(They both gave me some good advice, and a great review)

These chapters are dedicated to you.

Trivia Answer: 18 times

I never thought anyone besides me would actually count the number of times they say SUMMER! Too bad it isn't summer here, I would love that.

* * *

"Are you ready to face him?" Taylor asked. She had come over early today, so they could walk to school together.

"Im ready, I need to apologize." Gabriella replied.

"You got that right." Sharpay said, walking through Gabriella's bedroom door.

"Let me guess, my mom let you in." Gabriella stated.

"Yep." Sharpay replied.

"Lets go, school starts in 15 minutes, and it takes about 10 minutes to walk there." Taylor said, getting up from the bean bag.

The girls walked down the stairs. Gabriella said bye to her mom and they were off.

"So do you think he will forgive me?" Gabriella asked.

"Obviously, this guy is head over heels for you." Sharpay replied.

"I don't get it." Taylor asked.

"What?" Gabriella asked.

"Well think about it, people use that term all the time, but it doesn't make that much sense." Taylor explained.

"Yeah, now that I think about it, it doesn't." Sharpay said.

"Then why do you use the term?" Gabriella asked.

"I don't know." Sharpay replied.

The girls walked up to the school, and entered the building.

"I heard that Gabriella and Troy broke up." A student said, to another person.

"Yeah, and I heard that she just walked out on him." The person replied.

"Now what are they talking about?" Gabriella asked.

"I have no idea." Taylor replied.

"Neither do I." Sharpay added.

The girls went to their locker. After Sharpay and Taylor were done getting their stuff, they walked to Gabriella's locker. While walking to Gabriella's locker, they overheard other students gossiping.

"Did you hear?" Another classmate said. "The all famous gang broke up!"

"How?" A group of students asked.

"Apperently they all got into a fight, and now they aren't talking." The girl exclaimed.

"Where are they all hearing this from?" Taylor asked.

"I have no idea, but I think that we should get everyone together." Sharpay replied.

"Hey Kels, Martha!" Taylor called.

A bunch of students looked at Sharpay and Taylor, and turned back, gossiping about the friends.

"Hey, have you guys been hearing weird things going on about us?" Kelsi asked, as her and Martha joined the two.

"Yeah, but where is it coming from?" Taylor asked.

"We have no idea." Martha replied.

The girls started to walk towards Gabriella and Troy's locker. They were right next to eachother. Along the way, they got the rest of the gang to come with them.

"Troy." Gabriella asked, as she took her books out for first period.

"Yeah." Troy replied.

"Im sorry." Gabriella said.

"Why?"

"Im sorry that I walked out, I was confused."

"Its ok."

Gabriella looked at Troy and gave him a big hug.

"Thanks." Gabriella said.

"No problem." Troy replied.

"But now that that is solved, have you been hearing weird things about us?" Gabriella asked.

"No, what do you mean?" Troy asked, confused.

"Listen." Gabriella said.

The two stayed silent so they could hear the conversation around them. People were sneaking side glances at them, and talking about them. They heard things like the gang broke up, Gabriella and Troy were dating but broke up, Sharpay and Ryan turned against them, and many other ridiculus things.

"Now where did all of this come from?" Troy asked, getting mad.

"Hey guys." Chad greeted with the rest of the gang.

Now people were really looking. What they heard was different then what they were seeing, the gang didn't break up, or mad at eachother, they were talking.

"Hey guys." Troy greeted.

"Did you guys make up yet?" Sharpay asked.

"And for your info, yes we did Shar." Gabriella replied, pulling Troy into a hug.

People were just staring now. The hallway went silent, and everyone was staring at the gang.

"Wow people believe everything they hear!" Kelsi screamed.

"Go on with your business, nothing of what you heard was true!" Chad added, yelling.

The gang had enough with the gossip that was going around school. They headed towards homeroom, maybe they would finally learn who had started all of this.

The friends took their seats, and listened to the conversations around them. Most of them where about them, but one really stood out.

"Hey guys, listen." Zeke said, pointing to the head cheerleader, Tiffany, without her knowing.

She was talking to a bunch of girls on the cheer squad.

The gang pretended to talk, but they were really listening on what Tiffany was talking about.

"You were there!?" A member from the cheersquad asked.

"Yep, I was at that country club. What do you call it? Stupid springs." Tiffany said, insulting the club.

"If she is a member, I am going to-" Sharpay started, but was shooshed by the rest of the gang.

"What did you see?" Another cheerleader asked.

"Well, I was flirting with one of the lifeguards while watching that gang. Well apperently Troy and Gabriella had kissed, and she stormed off." Tiffany said.

All of the cheerleaders listening in gasped. Some of the other students that were listening also gasped, and looked at the friends.

"Why the nerve of her." Jason said.

"And that proves that they are dating, so it looks like the all-star gang is nothing." Tiffany said, smirking.

The friends were angry. They were all glaring at Tiffany, but they couldn't say anything since Miss Darbus had started to talk.

"That little freak of a barbie doll is going to get it at lunch." Troy threatened.

"Oh can I go first?" Sharpay asked.

"Nah, I think we guys can handle it." Chad said.

The friends smirked, as they glared at the thing that was sitting with its posse. Was she going to get it in a few periods...

* * *

#8- What is Troy's ringtone in HSM2? 


	19. Payback

**I Can Wait**

**Chapter 18- Payback

* * *

**

So these are the people who get awards.

The funniest: **uniquegrl7 **(She is telling me how the gang should show Tiffany what they are mady of) and **MaDShiPPA**(She is asking if she can take the first hit at Tiffany)

The longest: **Baby-M-xo**(A lot of words)

The overal best review: **AniimeChiick **(Thanks)

This chapter is dedicated to you guys. : )

Trivia answer: **Get'cha Head In The Game**

Oh yeah, shout out to **MaDShiPPA**, I promise you will like this chapter. There is just a hint of Jelsi and Zekepay.

**

* * *

**

The friends wanted to go along with Tiffany just a little bit. For the whole morning of school, the gang pretented to be mad and upset with eachother. The gossip became more and more unique and common throughout the school. The whole school thought that the group had broken up for good. Little did Tiffany know what she was waiting for.

It was now lunch. The gang had a plan, and they had to make sure that they couldn't see or talk to eachother before it.

The gang took place right outside the cafeteria doors, everyone was in the cafeteria, so they wouldn't get caught.

"Ready for some action?" Sharpay asked, smirking.

"Definatly." Gabriella replied.

One by one, they took their places, making sure that they wouldn't be seen when another walked through the doors.

They opened the doors, and the all of their peers stared at them.

Ryan and Martha walked through first. Talking and laughing, making it seem like they didn't notice the students staring. They went to the table but remained standing.

"Martha, you are a really good dancer." Ryan said.

Next was Jason and Kelsi. They held hands as they walked through. Kelsi giggled at Jason's jokes. They two went to their table and remained standing.

"You are the playmaker, Kels." Jason said.

Now the cafeteria was really shocked. Some of them just stared, others were amazed, by Tiffany's jaw dropped so far that you could of heard it when it hit the floor.

Zeke and Sharpay came next. Except Zeke was giving Sharpay a piggy back ride. They came in, and they were both laughing. And they went to their table.

"Zeke, you are so cute." Sharpay complimented.

Chad and Taylor were the next one to follow. Chad was carrying Taylor's books while Taylor carried Chad's basketball. They were laughing over the truth or dare game at Lava Springs. They too went to the table.

"Aww Tay, you are so smart and cute." Chad complimented.

The cafeteria was really amazed now. They were so amazed, the cafeteria was silent.

And finally, Troy and Gabriella emerged into the cafeteria. Their arms around eachother's waist. They reached the table.

"You are the music in me." Troy said, pulling Gabriella into a hug, and kissed her cheek.

Chad and Taylor pulled into a hug.

Zeke and Sharpay shared a hug.

Jason gave Kelsi a peck on the cheek.

Ryan and Martha gave eachother a high five.

The gang stayed standing, all staring at Tiffany. Tiffany was shocked. She was like lightening shocked, she couldn't even reply.

Once they saw the look on her face, they started laughing. Each of them were laughing hystericaly and they made sure that Tiffany noticed.

"WHAT!" Tiffany screamed. The whole cafeteria was now watching the show.

"Wow!" Troy stated.

"You idiot." Gabriella added.

"Loser." Chad added.

"Sucker." Taylor said.

"Dramaqueen." Sharpay said.

"Cheerleader." Kelsi stated.

"Liar." Jason added.

"Gossiper." Zeke added.

"Wow." Ryan stated.

"Again, wow." Martha ended.

"Do you really think that we would break up?" Sharpay asked.

"I-" Tiffany started.

"You really thought that we were all dating?" Jason asked.

"You think that we would break against your lies?" Gabriella asked.

"Do you think that after what Brie did to Josh, we couldn't do something to you?" Troy added.

"Do you think that we will let you go?" Chad added.

"You guys really thought that we were mad at eachother?" Taylor asked.

"Do you know what happens when the whole school hates one person?" Kelsi asked.

And she was right, the jocks were on Troy, Chad, Zeke and Jason's side. The decathalon team was on Gabriella, and Taylor's side. The Homework club was on Martha's side. Zeke's cooking class was on their side. The drama club was on Sharpay, Gabriella, Troy, Kelsi and Ryan's side. And most of the band, computer, and the other clubs were on their side because they were nice to them, unlike the cheerleaders.

"Oh yeah, to make your day suck more. No more country club, and its LAVA SPRINGS!" Sharpay yelled.

"Oh yeah, how can you take that away from me?" Tiffany asked, oblivious that her parents owned the club.

"This is how." Sharpay said, getting out her phone. She clicked on the name 'Daddy' and it called. (I a only going to show Sharpay's side of the conversation)

"Daddy?" Sharpay asked into the phone.

"Yeah hi, its your little angel. I have one question reguarding Tiffany Malloy's country club use."

"Yes that is her, I want her removed from the club."

"Yes I do."

"Why? She spread a rumer around the whole school about us."

"Yes please remove her."

"No you don't need to call her parents, we are handleing it right now."

"Oh thank you daddy, see you."

"Bye."

Sharpay hung up the phone and glared at Tiffany. Tiffany's jaw was dropped again.

The gang started to crack up again.

"WOW! You...didn't know... that...we...own...Lava Spring?" Ryan asked inbetween laughs.

"Your parents own Lava Springs?!" Tiffany replied, furious.

"Not only our parents, but we do too!" Sharpay yelled.

"And we get free use of the club, and we get anything for free." Zeke added.

"Your friends get in for free?!" Tiffany yelled. "Lava Springs cost a fortune! For one month I was almost broke."

"Hah!" Sharpay replied. "Great to know that your money is going to use, not for some plastic sugery."

"Or botox." Gabriella added.

"Oh yeah." Sharpay said again. "We are going to go to Lava Springs after school. My dad is calling all of your parents, and the limo is picking us up. Daddy says that we can do whatever we want, there is a new museum comemorating us wildcats."

"Oh my goodness, are you saying that you dad made a museum of things of us?" Taylor asked.

"Yes, and since my dad is famous, it is going in the newspaper, t.v and the internet." Sharpay explained. "So this will help with collage."

"Oh my goodness!" Kelsi squealed.

"That is awesome!" Chad added.

"Cool!" Gabriella said.

"Tell your dad thanks." Zeke said.

"That is no fair! You guys get a museum of yourself and you get to be on t.v!" Tiffany wined.

"Well, the good are always the winners." Martha said.

"Oh yeah, and another move like this Tiffany, and I can ask my dad to take you off of the cheer squad." Troy said.

The other cheerleaders around her took a few steps away from her.

The friends started laughing again.

"Oh and I would like to announce something in front of the whole school, so Tiffany can't create some weird gossip about us." Jason said. He turned to look at Kelsi. "Ok, we have been friends our whole life, and we know eachother and hang out everyday, will you be my girlfriend?" Jason asked.

Some of the cheerleaders gasped. The gang smirked.

"Of course!" Kelsi replied, hugging him.

"Ok people, you saw the whole thing, and you know the truth so don't listen to gossip." Troy said.

cough"Tifanny."cough Gabriella said.

"Nice one." Taylor said, giving her a high five.

"Well we hope that you won't bother us anymore, cause next time we won't be nice." Chad warned.

And with that, the friends walked out of the cafeteria to eat their lunches peacefully on the rooftop garden.

* * *

#9- What was You Are the Music in Me originally called? 


	20. The Truth

**I Can Wait**

**Chapter 19- The Truth**

* * *

**Ok, sooooo sorry I haven't updated in a while, mid-terms. I am also loosing ideas for this story, so please help me out guys. Award time...**

**The funniest: greys.hsm.lover (I don't know how you can murder a story character.**

**The longest: tara(most sentences)**

**Overal best review: MaDShiPPA**

**Oh yeah, you guys know Tiffany is in this story, and my other story, Do You Really Mean It? Well she will be in my other story too, so check that one out, and yes, I am talking about Fighting for Love.**

**Trivia Answer: Music's a Magical Thing**

* * *

**"So charles, how do you like driving duty instead?" Sharpay asked her driver.**

**"Well." Charles replied. "I love driving more than lifeguard duty." (Wink wink, check out HSM2 if you don't know who he is,)**

**"Great, take us to Lava Springs please." Sharpay said.**

**"Of course Miss Evans." Charles replied, opening up the door for the friends.**

**"Hah! Look at Tiffany's face." Chad said, pointing to a jealous Tiffany.**

**"She looks like a cabbage." Jason commented.**

**"She does." Taylor added.**

**Tiffany was glaring at them, jealousy in her eyes.**

**"What? I don't get it." Chad said.**

**"It means that she is green with envy." Gabriella said.**

**"Ohh." Chad replied.**

**"Let me guess, you still don't know what it means." Taylor asked.**

**"Yep." Chad replied.**

**"Of course." Martha said.**

**The friends got into the limo and pulled out of the school lot.**

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

**"Woah, this is like huge!" Kelsi said, as they entered the room.**

**"Yep, and this whole thing is dedicated to us." Ryan said.**

**"Look, over there is the b-ball teams spot." Sharpay said. "Over there is the decathalon team, and over there is the drama club."**

**"You know where we will be." Troy said, as Chad, Zeke and Jason followed him.**

**"I love it." Gabriella said.**

**"Us too." Troy added.**

**"Well, right now the drama club spot has nothing, so we will have to all join this year. Who is going to join?" Sharpay asked.**

**Ryan and Kelsi's hands immedietly flew up.**

**"Not what I meant." Sharpay said.**

**"Well, I guess I will join." Gabriella said.**

**"Same here, Gab and I would always act back in Cali." Martha added.**

**"So we have 5 of us, come guys, we can all do this together." Sharpay said.**

**"10 bucks that Troy will join first." Zeke bet.**

**"Nah, I bet Jason will go first because he is Kelsi's boyfriend." Chad said.**

**"Do you realize that Zeke will win?" Ryan asked.**

**"Doubt it." Chad stated.**

**"So who else is going to join?" Sharpay asked.**

**Gabriella looked at Troy, and Kelsi looked at Jason. They both gave them a puppy dog face, asking them to join.**

**Zeke and Chad looked over to see who will cave in first.**

**"Im in." Troy stated.**

**"Same here." Jason added.**

**"HAH! You owe me 10 dollars!" Zeke said.**

**"So only 2 basketball members are going to join?" Sharpay asked.**

**"Well, im in." Taylor said.**

**"Yeah, same here, we were just betting." Chad stated, handing Zeke 10 dollar bill.**

**"Betting what?" Sharpay asked curiously.**

**"Who would cave in first, Troy or Jason." Zeke stated, as everyone besides Troy, Gabriella, Jason and Kelsi burst into laughter.**

**"Thanks guys." Kelsi said.**

**"No prop." Chad replied.**

**"But I won, cause I bet Troy first." Zeke said.**

**"Thanks again." Troy added.**

**"And who bet against him?" Taylor asked.**

**"Chad." Zeke and Ryan stated.**

**"Wow, do you realize that you lost the second you bet against him?" Sharpay asked.**

**"No." Chad replied.**

**"Everyone knows that Troy would cave in to Gabriella before Jason, even if Jason is Kelsi's boyfriend." Sharpay replied.**

**Troy and Gabriella's faces, started to flush, and looked to the ground.**

**"Well anyways, this place is amazing." Gabriella said, trying to get her friends off the subject.**

**"Don't try to change the subject Gabs, we know you are." Ryan replied.**

**At that moment, Troy's phone went off. "Hold on, i'll be right back." He said, as he stepped outside.**

**"What are you talking about?" Gabriella asked.**

**"Stop playing dumb sister, you like Troy." Sharpay said.**

**"So, if I told him he liked you back, would you two go on a date?And give us the truth." Chad asked.**

**"I-..." Gabriella started.**

* * *

**Ok, I know, short chapter. Anyways, here is a trivia question. I know this chapter is written in bold, I can't change it, my computer is weird.  
**

**#10- How many Star Dazzle awards has Sharpay and Ryan won that can be seen on the trophy shelf?**


	21. Truth Can Hurt

**I Can Wait**

**Chapter 20- Truth can Hurt **

* * *

Ok, sorry I haven't updated in a LONG time. I hate mid-terms. Ok award time... 

The funniest: MaDShiPPA

The longest: AniimeChiick

Overal Best Review: LIPGLOSS915

This chapter is dedicated to you guys!

Is this story like losing it? Cause I only got 5 reviews on my last chapter, if my story is getting boring let me know so I can fix it!

Trivia Answer: 5

* * *

"Well? Do you?" Sharpay asked impatiently. 

"Gabs, tell the truth." Zeke added.

"And we know if you are lying." Kelsi said.

"I umm..." Gabriella replied. All of her friends stared at her, waiting for her to answer. "I-."

"YES!" Troy came in cheering.

Gabriella sighed with relief, 'perfect timing,' She thought.

"What's up captain?" Chad asked.

"I got myself a girlfriend!" Troy replied excitedly.

"!.!"

".!."

".!."

"!!!"

The friends were to shocked to answer. Everyone's jaws in the room dropped. Sharpay glared at him. Chad was to amazed to speak. Jason even got what he was saying. Taylor was sorry for her best friend. Kelsi was going to talk to Troy later. Zeke was going to have to hold Sharpay back before she got to Troy. Ryan just stared. Martha felt sorry for her friend.

"What?" Sharpay yelled

"How can you?!" Taylor added.

"Troy!" Zeke said.

"What did I do? I got myself a girl!" Troy replied, still smiling.

"What- I mean, nice dude." Chad replied.

The wildcats, besides Troy, gave Chad a questioning look. Chad gave them be-nice-to-him-for-now-we-will-get-him-back-later look.

"Yeah great." Jason added.

"Oh yeah! I got a date with Sammy, she is on the cheerleading team! I have been hoping she would ask me out for a while now!" Troy replied.

"Great for you dude." Zeke replied, faking it.

"Ok something is up." Troy stated.

"Nothing is up." Taylor replied.

"Yeah, nothing. We are all happy for you." Gabriella said.

"What?" Sharpay, Taylor, Chad, Zeke, Kelsi, Martha, Jason and Ryan screamed.

"I mean, he is happy, so we are happy right?" Gabriella said, also faking it.

"No! We-." Sharpay started, earning herself a nudge from Taylor. "I mean, we are happy for you." Sharpay said, giving him a fake smile.

"Yeah same here." Kelsi said.

"Anyways, I heard you ask something to somebody before I left." Troy said, changing the subject.

"Yeah." Jason replied.

"It's ok, I can't answer that question now." Gabriella said, walking out of the room.

"Not again!" Sharpay said, as the girls went to go get Gabriella.

"What again?" Troy asked, still clueless.

"Something that we may never find out." Chad replied, knowing the answer.

* * *

"Gabs, we are staying at the country club for now." Sharpay said, as she checked out her suite. 

"Ok." Gabriella said, teary eyed.

The girls walked into Sharpay's really big suite. It had a small living room, kitchen and a few branching off bedrooms.

"You know, if you want me too, I can kick his sorry butt." Sharpay said.

"Thanks, but you might put him in the hospital." Gabriella replied.

"Yeah, but it might knock some sense into him." Kelsi added, earning a small giggle from her friends.

"But you love him don't you." Taylor said.

"Yeah I do, but I can't now. He is taken by the person that he likes." Gabriella replied.

* * *

"Ok ask Gabs if she is still on for Friday." Troy asked.

"Why?" Ryan replied.

"Cause I got to go cause I have a date tonight, and Friday's are always movie night. And if she isn't up to it this week, im gonna take Samantha on a date." Troy replied.

"Ugh." Zeke replied.

"Huh?" Troy asked.

"Nothing." Zeke replied.

"Well cya, tell the girls I said bye." Troy said, running out of the room.

"I wonder how Gabs is doing." Ryan said.

"She is probably upset. The truth can hurt." Zeke said.

"What are you talking about?" Jason asked.

"She loves him." Chad stated.

* * *

"But you two are meant for eachother." Martha stated.

"You got that right." Sharpay replied.

"Anyways, I hear that Samantha girl is one of the nice cheerleaders." Gabriella said.

"How is he nice if he is taking your man?" Sharpay replied.

"He isn't mine. I don't know, I love him, but why should I if he doesn't like me back." Gabriella stated.

"He does love you." Taylor replied.

"But how can you be so sure?" Gabriella asked.

"Well he talks about you all of the time. The class ring, and you are considered the golden couple." Kelsi replied.

"I guess he and Samantha will be the golden couple now... and wait! We were never dating!" Gabriella replied.

"So, you guys always act like one. So the school named you one, we even have a hollywood name for you two." Sharpay said.

"And what is that?" Gabriella asked, getting curious.

"Troyella." Her 4 friends stated.

"And the name is really cute." Sharpay said.

"But how can we have a name if there is no us?" Gabriella asked.

"You ask too many questions." Kelsi said.

"Yeah Gabs, especially about Troy." Martha added.

"But we gotta go to school tomorrow, what am I going to do?" Gabriella asked.

"I don't know, maybe slap him first, and then act like you usually do around eachother." Sharpay replied.

"Shar! I don't want violence." Gabriella replied.

"So what are you going to do then?" Kelsi asked.

"I don't know. I guess I Can Wait." Gabriella replied.

* * *

#11- What kind of drink is Sharpay's blue ice tea? (And I mean what type of drink did they use.) 


	22. What's News In Science

**I Can Wait**

**Chapter 20- What's News In Science

* * *

**

I am really loving all of the reviews! Awards...

The Funniest: **AniimeChiick**

The Longest: **BlackBeauty613**

Overal Best Review: **CrazayCookieMonster**

As you all know, this chapter is dedicated to you guys.

Trivia Answer: **Blue Gatorade**

**Note: I don't own any of the food products. ****

* * *

**

"Ready to face him Gabs?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah." Gabriella replied.

"Well if I were you, I would kick his sorry butt." Sharpay stated.

"What is with you and violence Shar?" Taylor asked.

"Well you know me, I do what I think is right. People don't call me Ice Queen for nothing." Sharpay stated.

"We know." Gabriella replied.

"Well lets get going." Taylor added, liking arms with her two best friends.

The girls entered the building, prepared to face Troy, his new girl friend, and possibly some new comments on the friends.

"So I heard that you and Bolton broke up. Boo Hoo." Josh taunted.

"What they heck do you want Fredrick?" Sharpay spat.

"Someone is a little cranky. Anyways, looks like the captain finally got himself a girl. Never thought that you little nerd would come in after finding out that he broke up with you." Josh replied.

"What are you doing taunting my friends Fredrick?" Chad asked, walking towards the girls.

"Just informing them that Bolton got himself a cheerleader, better than any of these peices of dirt in front of me." Josh spat.

"So do you make a living taunting us?" Gabriella replied. "Or do you just enjoy getting kicked in the place that don't shine?"

"Little nerdy defending herself, cute." Josh replied. "If I wanted too, I can beat all of you up right now."

"Go ahead." Gabriella stated, smirking.

"Why are you smiling? Well I can change that." Josh said, rolling his hand to a fist and moving towards the girls.

"No you won't." Coach Bolton said, placing his hand on Josh's shoulder. "Not when you will be in the principles' office."

"This isn't over." Josh warned right before turning to head to the office.

"Thanks Uncle Jack." Gabriella replied, kissing him on the cheek.

"No problem, but I gotta get to the gym." Coach Bolton replied, heading off.

"Well, let's get to homeroom." Taylor stated, as they started to walk to their lockers.

After the friends got their stuff for first and second period, from their lockers, they headed to homeroom.

"That is something I did not need to start my day off with." Chad said in disgust after he walked into the classroom.

"What I-Woah!" Sharpay stated, walking right behind Chad.

The two walked in to see Troy kissing a blonde, right in the front of the classroom.

"Finally, you guys are here." Kelsi stated. "I have to sit next to them too."

"I feel sorry for you Kels." Gabriella replied.

"Shall we break them up?" Ryan asked.

"Lets." Sharpay said, smirking.

"Ahem." Zeke cleared his throat infront of him. Immedietly the two broke apart.

"Oh hey guys." Troy said. "This is my girlfriend, Samantha."

"Oh we know." Sharpay replied, giving her a fake smile.

"Hi, nice to meet you all. Troy has told me so much about you guys." Samantha replied.

"Nice to meet you too." Kelsi greeted, fake smiling.

"Now children, take your seats. You have entered the building of learning." Miss Darbus started.

"This is going to be a long day." Ryan stated before the friends dozed off from Miss Darbus' lecture on cell phones.

* * *

"Ready for science?" Sharpay asked as 6 of the friends gathered outside of the classroom door.

"Of course." Taylor replied. The friends entered the classroom. Gabriella, Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi, Chad and Zeke had this class period with them. Troy, Ryan, Jason and Martha had math right now.

"Do you have any what's news in science?" Gabriella asked.

"What?" Chad asked.

"Any news current science news right now?" Taylor asked.

"Oh, nope." Chad replied.

"Same here." Zeke added.

"Well let's see if Mr. L has any news today." Kelsi said as they took their seats.

"Welcome to science Tuesday. Each and everyday we are trying..." Mr. L started, looking for a student to pick on. "Yes, Gabriella."

"To build connections between the known and unknown." Gabriella answered.

"And we take part in..." Mr. L added. "Sharpay."

"Whats news in science." Sharpay answered.

"Very good, does anyone have any news in science today?" The teacher asked, looking around the room. None of the kids had raised their hands. "Seems like it is a slow science week. But anyway, I have one story. Scientists have proven that the people that you tend to hang out with, and the people that you create relationships with are inside your circle." He said, picking up a globe. "So lets say that someone else was in Australia, and we are in the U.S, this individual could be in your circle. The people that you are friends with, or the people that you date are inside your circle. If you dislike someone, or you don't usually converse with them, that usually means they are outside your circle. Any questions?"

"So lets say that the friends that you hang out with are inside your circle, could they be a possibility that you might end up married?" Chad asked.

"It does, the people who are the deepest in your heart are the closest to you." The teacher replied.

"Interesting." Sharpay commented, looking at Gabriella.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"I wonder where they are." Troy stated, looking at the empty lunch table infront of him.

"Well, I don't know where they are. Maybe they are in the library, should we look for them?" Samantha asked.

"Nah, I bet they will turn up." Troy replied, taking a seat.

"Haha, I bet that Troy thinks that we are late." Chad said, as they ran up the stairs.

"Who knows, he might know where we are." Martha replied.

"Yeah, but I don't care right now, I am hungry, lets eat." Sharpay said, taking out her food.

"Ooh, Ill trade you my mac and cheese for your chicken nuggets." Jason asked.

"Not a chance." Zeke replied.

"Guys and food." Kelsi stated.

"Yep, we see this everyday. I think that they should just bring in everytype of food so they can make a buffet up here." Taylor replied, taking a bite out of her turkey and cheese sandwhich.

"True, but they have a point though. I'll trade my nestle ice tea for your arizona ice tea.." Gabriella offered.

"Deal." Sharpay replied, passing Gabriella her arizona ice tea.

"Mmmm, I love green tea." Gabriella commented after taking a sip.

"So how are you holding up Gabs?" Zeke asked.

"Good, Samantha is nice. And plus I can wait." Gabriella replied.

"I don't know Gabs. Her first impression today in homeroom didn't really help." Kelsi added.

"I agree with you, I did not need to see Troy and his girl friend kissing to start my day off." Sharpay commented.

"I know." Gabriella replied. "But how are you and Jason doing, Kels?"

Kelsi started to blush. "Good."

"Thats it?" Taylor asked.

"No, I mean our first date is on Friday. And some of the cheerleaders are giving me looks, it is pretty funny." Kelsi replied.

"Well, does it really matter?" Sharpay asked.

"Nope." Kelsi replied.

"I think that news in science today was interesting today." Gabriella stated, stealing a potato chip from Martha.

"Same here, I think that it is true." Taylor stated.

"What was it about? I didn't have science yet." Martha asked.

"He said that the people who you hang out with are the people who are in your circle." Kelsi explained.

"Oh, I sort of get it." Martha replied.

"Yeah, so that means that people inside your circle are family, friends, and of course, the person you marry." Sharpay added.

"I wanted to learn more about it, but there is only so much to one story." Taylor said.

"Same here." Kelsi added.

"So Gabs, do you think that Troy is the closest in your circle?" Sharpay asked.

"What are you guys talking about?" Ryan asked.

"What we learned in science today." Martha replied.

"Oh, I had science first period. I thought that the story was interesting." Ryan replied.

"Yeah." Zeke added.

"Anyways. Troy might be 'the one.'" Sharpay said.

"Why would he be the one?" Gabriella asked.

"Hmmm, lets see." Chad started. "You two have known eachother since you were born. He is always protective of you, and you both never shut up about eachother."

"And the list is endless." Taylor added.

"I can tell the way you guys always tell me." Gabriella replied. "But who knows, I don't know my fate."

"Oh there you guys are!" Troy said, coming up the stairs.

"Hey Troy." Kelsi replied cheery, but her smile quickly faded, along with her friends smiles'. "And Samantha."

"Lunch period is half over, do you mind us sitting with you?" Troy asked.

"No. Not at all." Sharpay replied.

Troy and Samantha took a seat in the middle, but were quickly faded out from the others.

"Why does he bring her everywhere?" Zeke asked.

"Who knows, either he needs to get a life, or the girl is too clingy." Chad replied.

"Seems like they don't like being apart from us." Martha said.

"Who cares, he will get over it. And anyways, he will have to get used to it since we will be doing this a lot." Sharpay replied.

* * *

Like the chapter? I thought that you guys might enjoy my science class from today. This is really how we do science, and my teacher is like that, we seriously answer all of those questions and bring in news.

#12- Name the most characters from HSM and HSM2. (And yes, I mean like count all of the characters that you know the names of. Ex. Troy, Gabriella. etc.)


	23. Bailing On Us

**I Can Wait**

**Chapter 22- Bailing On Us**

* * *

Did everybody love the song that I showed you how to use PEMDAS? The song is in Do You Really Mean It. Award time...

The funniest: CrazayCookieMonster (It's ok, you don't have to answer the question)

The longest: vllyballplaya4life

Overal Best Review: AniimeChiick

This chapter is dedicated to you guys.

Trivia Answer: It's at the end of the chapter.

* * *

"So you guys going to the club later? I think that we can play some game like tag on the golf course." Sharpay asked, as they took a seat on the bus.

"I'm in." Gabriella replied, taking a seat next to her.

"Same." Chad replied.

"No duh, I am always there." Taylor added.

"Don't forget me." Kelsi replied.

"Same with us." Zeke replied, talking about him and Jason.

"And of course, I am always in." Martha ended.

"What about you Troy? You coming?" Ryan asked.

"Umm, what, yeah I guess." Troy replied, not paying attention. He was too busy texting.

"Who is he talking to now?" Gabriella asked.

"One word, Samantha." Chad replied, looking at Troy's screne.

"Errrr. Troy put down the phone unless you want it thrown at you." Sharpay threatened.

"Hmm, what?" Troy replied, looking at his friends.

"Nothing." Taylor muttered.

"That boy seriously needs to get a life. I hear they are handing them out today downtown." Zeke joked.

"Oh please, that boy only knows how to dribble a ball, sing and eat 5 pounds of food." Martha added.

"Don't forget typing like 20 miles per hour." Jason said.

"Very funny." Troy muttered.

"Well, here is our stop guys. Do you guys wanna hang out in my backyard? My mom said that she made brownies and lemonade." Gabriella offered, as they walked off the bus.

"Sure, then we can go to the club." Sharpay replied.

"Coming Troy?" Chad asked.

"Sorry, can't meeting up with Sammy." Troy replied, walking away from them.

"Meet us at the club then!" Kelsi called.

"Like he cares." Gabriella said, walking through the gate into her yard.

"Hey sweety. Hey guys." Ms. Montez greeted from the garden.

"Hi Ms. Montez." The gang replied.

"Hi mom." Gabriella replied.

"There is brownies and pink lemonade on the table, help yourself." Ms. Montez replied, pointing to the table.

"Sweet food!" Chad said.

"Of course." Taylor said, rolling her eyes.

The friends sat and ate the food, enjoying the day.

"You know what?" Gabriella said.

"What?" Kelsi replied, imbetween bites.

"How can a day seem so perfect just by looking at it, but if you go into it, it isn't perfect." Gabriella said.

"Huh?" Chad asked.

"She is saying that something that looks perfect, isn't." Zeke replied.

"Exactly what I am trying to say." Gabriella replied.

"Well, we all have our ups and downs." Taylor added.

"Oh yeah, tomorrow is the auditions for the spring musical." Sharpay said.

"So can we do a group song?" Jason asked.

"Nope, we aren't alowed. But we can do couple songs." Ryan replied.

"So who will be with who?" Gabriella asked.

"Ok, this is what I have." Sharpay replied, getting a piece of paper out of her pocket. "Gabriella and Troy, Chad and Taylor, Kelsi and Jason, Ryan and Martha, and me and Zeke."

"Ok, but what happens if Troy bails on me?" Gabriella asked, taking a sip from her lemonade.

"Well tie him to a chair in the gym, and play the song you are auditiong over and over until it is captured into the empty space that is his head." Kelsi replied.

"Oooh, thats a good one. I should try it." Sharpay replied.

"I don't think that he would bail on us." Jason said.

"Yeah, I hope your right." Gabriella replied

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"Where is he?!" Sharpay asked, as they placed a blanket on the golf course.

"I have no idea." Gabriella replied.

"Can someone help me with the food?" Zeke asked. "Whoever does gets some creme brulee."

"I'll help!" Sharpay replied, quickly running to help him.

"Typical." Taylor commented.

"Gabs. He'll be here." Chad assured.

"Sure." Gabriella replied sarcastically.

Just at that moment, Chad's phone started to buzz. "I got a text message." Chad said. He picked up his phone and read the message. "He bailed!"

"What?" The friends screamed.

"He bailed?!" Gabriella replied.

"What?" Sharpay added.

"Why?" Zeke asked.

"Apperently he says that him and Samantha are going on a date." Chad said disgustedly.

"And I thought you guys said that Samantha was nice? Or is she just like everyone of the cheerleaders in our school." Martha asked.

"She seems nice. But I think that once friends to Tiffany you are hooked." Taylor replied.

"Well, how about we eat, and then go see a movie." Ryan suggested.

"Sounds good to us." Sharpay replied.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"Oh look, I got another text message. Right before the movie too." Chad said.

"Let me guess, Troy?" Gabriella said.

"Ding ding, we have a winner!" Taylor said, looking at the screne.

"It says, 'are u guys still at the club? sammy had to go home for dinner. where are u guys?'" Chad read.

"Tell him we are at the movies, but say that we don't know if he should come, since he bailed." Sharpay replied.

"Ok." Chad replied, typing on his phone.

"Wait, did Troy write that Samantha had to go home and eat?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah." Chad replied.

"Why?" Kelsi asked.

"Cause she is right there." Gabriella said, pointing to the opening to the theater.

"And with another guy." Sharpay added, as they stared in shock.

* * *

Trivia Answer (And yes, I am going to name every person that we know the names of.):

Troy  
Gabriella  
Sharpay  
Ryan  
Taylor  
Chad  
Kelsi  
Zeke  
Martha  
Jason  
Coach Bolton  
Ms. Darbus  
Mr. Fulton  
Mrs. Bolton  
Ms. Montez  
Mr. Evans  
Mrs. Evans  
Mr. Matsui  
Jackie  
Lea  
Emma  
Boi  
Charles  
Cyndra  
Alan  
Susan  
Javier  
Mrs. Hoffenpheffer  
Mrs. Fulstaf (Library Teacher)

#12- Find the missing words and who says this line: "My mom says that look good on college applications."


	24. We Are Just Telling The Truth

I Can Wait

Chapter 23- We Are Just Telling The Truth

* * *

Ok, I have a one-shot up. It is the responce of naley4eva93's airport challenge, please check it out! Awards... 

The funniest: cam408962 (I was cracking up!)

The longest: cam408962

Overal Best Review: CrazayCookieMonster

This chapter is dedicated to you two.

Trivia Answer: Summer Jobs. "My mom says that summer jobs look good on college applications."

* * *

"Oh g-d!" Kelsi yelled. 

"Great." Chad added.

"That little-." Sharpay said.

"Wait until Troy finds out." Martha added.

"Who is going to tell him, cause he is coming in like 10 minutes!" Zeke asked.

The friends looked around frantically.

"I say we all do it." Gabriella offered.

"I think that is the best." Sharpay added.

"And we can show him too." Taylor added, pointing to Samantha.

"What happens if we get this all wrong?" Jason asked.

"Huh?" Ryan replied.

"Oh I get it. Jason is asking us, what happens if we get the wrong idea. That could be her brother or cousin or something." Gabriella explained.

"Are you out of your mind women?! I don't think siblings would be kissing." Chad said.

The friends whipped their heads to Samantha, and Chad was right, they were kissing.

"What is with that girl?" Kelsi asked.

"I know, everytime we see her." Ryan added.

"Well, looks like Troy is here." Zeke said, pointing to the door. Troy had just entered the movie.

"Troy, over here!" Gabriella screamed, a little too loud.

Samantha heard Troy's name, and instantly ran out of the movie theater, leaving the guy dumbstruck.

"Great." Sharpay hissed. "That little-"

"What happened?" Taylor asked.

"She's gone!" Chad replied.

"Who's gone?" Troy asked, coming towards them.

"Samantha." Martha stated.

"Why would she be here? She said that she was eating dinner with her family." Troy replied.

"What a liar." Kelsi replied.

"What are you guys talking about?" Troy asked, confused.

"You probably won't believe us." Zeke replied.

"It doesn't matter, we have to tell the truth. We saw Samantha here, with that guy over there." Gabriella said, pointing to the guy that Samantha had left.

"Yeah and?" Troy asked.

"She is cheating on you, bozo!" Sharpay replied.

"Why would she do that? She wouldn't do something like that." Troy defended her.

"Are you kidding me! We saw her kissing that guy with our own eyes!" Chad replied.

"I don't believe you." Troy replied.

"Oh please, you don't believe your own friends?" Gabriella asked.

"We just saw it!" Kelsi added.

"If you just saw it, where is she?" Troy asked.

"She left the instant she heard your name." Taylor replied.

"I still don't believe you guys. She would never do that, she is truthful." Troy replied.

"And so are we, but you won't listen." Jason added.

"You know what! I can't take this anymore. If you guys can't take my girlfriend, then you guys shouldn't be my friends! You are making up lies." Troy yelled, causing some of the people to stare.

"And you don't believe us, that is why you are saying that." Chad replied.

"Wait." Gabriella interrupted. "How about us friends should just leave."

Her friends looked at her, so did Troy.

"If Troy won't even believe us, then why should we trust him. But if you get hurt, we are all going to say we told you so, but you wouldn't listen!" Gabriella yelled, walking out of the movie theater.

"She is right." Sharpay hissed, walking out with her, Taylor, and Martha following.

"You know, I hope you are happy. I guess when somebody breaks your heart, you have to go and break someone else's." Kelsi said, following her friends.

"What does that mean?" Troy asked.

"Well, if you beleived us, you would have found out." Chad ended, him and guys following the girls.

"We are just telling the truth." Ryan said.

They left Troy by himself in the movie theater.

This was the first time in his life that he was confused, and alone.

* * *

I know short chapter, I am kinda having a writer's block.

#13- What words are missing? "My parents are ... ... unlike the people at this place."


	25. Looks Like He Showed Up

I Can Wait

Chapter 25- Looks Like He Showed Up

* * *

I am still having a writer's block, so this chapter may be short. Award time... 

The funniest: Hairspray60

The longest: LipGloss915

Overal Best Review: CrazayCookieMonster

This chapter is dedicated to you peoples.

Trivia Answer: Saving Pennies. "My parents are saving pennies, unlike people at this place."

* * *

"We are sorry, we don't allow people who aren't our friends to sit here." Sharpay hissed.

"And we are sorry, we don't like backstabbers." Kelsi added.

"Where is Troy? We thought that he would be spending his precious moments with you." Chad asked, mocking how Samantha talked.

"Shut it. How dare you tell Troy that I was cheating on him!!!" Samantha screamed.

"Oh, looks like the malibu barbie doll 2 is actually telling the truth." Taylor replied.

"Why did you tell him!? He is asking me all about it. At least he believes me, and has me. You guys dumped him." Samantha said.

"Oh are you so sure about that?" Martha asked.

"At least, I don't cling to him every second, like this tone deaf walrus over here." Samantha said, motioning to Gabriella. "And at least I don't get upset when we get into a teensy weensy fight. I think this over here is what I call Drama Queen." Samantha said, putting emotion into the words 'drama queen'.

"That is it." Sharpay said, getting out of her chair.

"No! You know what Samantha, I am sick of you trying to be all nice, when you are trying to cheat on Troy!" Gabriella yelled, causing the whole cafeteria to stare. "And if you think that you are cool enough to do what you are doing to our friend, then that is up to you! But I don't think that you should go around and tick off the rest of us, who are just trying to help our friend!"

"That is it." Samantha said, slapping Gabriella.

Gabriella was about to pick up her hand, when Coach Bolton started to talk.

"Samantha! To the principles office now!" Coach Bolton ordered.

"This is not over, Montez." Samanth warned, glaring at Gabriella and the rest of the gang.

"What is it with people and telling me its not over?" Gabriella asked.

"The nerve of her." Sharpay replied.

* * *

Darbus was once again, talking about how the spring musical was such an importance to school. 

"We know that the auditions are today, can she move onto something else?" Chad whined, whispering.

"Who knows, I think that is all of her mind can handle. Cell phones, musicals and old lady clothes." Martha replied.

"Yeah, I agree on that one." Taylor added.

"Now students, auditions are today right after school, which is after this class. Pair and single auditions only. Please sign up." Ms. Darbus explained.

'Ring' The bell rang.

"Thank goodness!" Kelsi yelled, getting out of the class.

"You think? I don't think that I could take another moment in her class." Gabriella added.

"I know, but lets get off that subject. Troy was giving us sad looks. He longs for Gabs so bad." Sharpay said.

"Shut up Shar, you know that he doesn't like me, if he did, he would have believed me...us." Gabriella replied.

"So, his head is probably filled with as much air as a basketball." Taylor replied.

"He will come to his senses." Chad added.

"And if he doesn't, i'll do it for him." Sharpay offered.

"I would actually like to see it on Samantha." Zeke replied.

"Ooh, I would pay admission to see that." Ryan added.

"Guys, we...I have a problem." Gabriella interupted.

"What problem?" Jason asked.

"Bolton." Sharpay stated.

"Exactly." Gabriella replied.

"Huh?" Chad asked.

"She was suppose to audition with him today." Taylor explained.

"Oh." Ryan replied.

"So I guess I will audition by myself." Gabriella said.

"Are you sure? Zeke can audition with you, I wouldn't mind doing it by myself. And just because Troy is being a jerk, that doesn't mean that you have to do it alone." Sharpay offered.

Gabriella looked at Zeke, his face dropping a little bit. She also looked at Sharpay, even though she was offering, she has always wanted Zeke to like her.

"No its ok, just because he is being a jerk doesn't mean that he has to take the fun for the rest of us." Gabriella said, putting on a smile.

"That's the spirit." Kelsi replied.

"Guys!" Troy called, heading towards them.

"This is the time we walk away." Sharpay instructed, as they started to walk to the theater.

"Guys!" Troy called again, stopping.

"Just keep walking." Chad whispered.

After a few minutes, they looked behind them. Troy wasn't there.

"Of course." Taylor commented.

"Come on guys, we have to get to auditions." Ryan said.

"What do you mean we have to? We are right here." Jason asked.

"Oh." Ryan replied.

"Thanks for joining us." Ms. Darbus said, walking up to them.

"Sorry we are late." Sharpay said.

"Save it, this is theater time, take your seats please!" Ms. Darbus instructed. The kids in the theater sat, and the friends looked for a spot.

"EWWW!" Taylor hissed.

"What?" Zeke asked.

"That!" Gabriella added, pointing to a chair in the front.

"AHHH!" The gang screamed, causing everyone in the theater to stare at them.

"Quiet down children!" Ms. Darbus yelled.

"Sorry." Kelsi replied.

"How can SHE be auditioning?" Sharpay asked.

"Did anyone bring earplugs, I don't want to become deaf." Chad added.

"Maybe when she is up there, we should throw tomatoes at her." Kelsi suggested.

"How about we let everyone listen to her, and let Darbus throw her off the stage." Jason said.

"How about we just wait and see." Gabriella said, her friends staring at her.

"Are you crazy?!!" Sharpay asked.

"No, but I would love to see her keel over and die from embarrassment." Gabriella replied.

"Yeah, she sucs at singing." Martha added.

"Can you tell me something that I don't know?" Chad asked, causing the gang to laugh.

"That." Gabriella replied, pointing to the back of the stage, her eyes going wide.

"What?" Sharpay asked, whipping her head around.

"Oh no, not another surprise." Taylor added.

"Looks like he decided to show up." Chad stated, the friends looking at him, with him looking back.

* * *

#14- What number is Chad's red basketball jersey? 


	26. The Auditions

I Can Wait

Chapter 25- Auditions

* * *

Ok, I thank everyone that reads my stories. Awards. 

The funniest: BlackBeauty613

The longest: BlackBeauty613

Overal Best Review: CrazayCookieMonster

This chapter is dedicated to you peoples.

Trivia Answer: Chad's b-ball jersey is 8.

Unfortunetly, this story is coming to an end. I think there are 2 to 3 chapters left. But if you guys want me to make a sequel, please give me ideas!

* * *

"That backstabber!" Sharpay whispered, tapping Taylor on the arm to get her attention. 

"Geez Shar, that hurts. What is it?" Taylor replied, rubbing her arm.

"That is what!" Sharpay said, pointing to Troy.

Taylor and Kelsi turned their heads and gasped.

"He is sitting with her!" Kelsi said in shock.

"Who?" Chad asked.

"Him." Taylor stated, pointing.

"What the fudge?! Why is he sitting with her, maybe I should change his mind by rearranging her nose." Chad said, starting to get up.

"Sit down Chad." Taylor said.

"Why should he sit down?" Gabriella asked.

"Because ego over there is sitting with barbie doll 2." Sharpay stated.

"He is?! He is going to get it when we are done." Martha replied.

"Does anyone have a rope?" Ryan asked.

"No but I wish." Zeke replied.

"Shush children." Miss Darbus scolded. "I will now be starting auditions. First up will be single, then pair auditions."

"Oh this will be fun." Sharpay commented.

"First up, Cyndra." Miss Darbus called.

"Wasn't she the girl that auditioned for the winter musical?" Ryan asked.

"Yep, the one who sings in a pitch only dogs can hear." Sharpay replied.

"You may now go." Miss Darbus said.

The girl sang the same song that she auditioned for for the spring musical, What I've Been Looking For. She reached really high notes, that almost cracked Miss Darbus' glasses.

"I don't think I can hear anymore." Chad complained, holding his hands up to his ears.

"What?!" Jason screamed.

"I don't think I can hear either." Taylor added.

"I think I hear ringing." Zeke added.

"Umm, what I said about auditioning for the spring musical." Miss Darbus said sincerely. "Maybe you should try out for opera."

"Hm." Cyndra replied, walking off stage.

"Well, she was definatly high pitched again." Jason said.

"No duh." Kelsi replied.

"Next up is Amy." Miss Darbus replied.

A short, blonde came onto the stage.

"Begin."

The girl started to sing, Part of That World, from The Little Mermaid, and was pretty good.

"Oh I think I know her, she is from the scolastic decathalon team." Taylor said.

"And she is pretty good, maybe she will get in." Sharpay stated.

"Well, look." Zeke said, pointing to Samantha. "I feel so bad for Troy."

"Yeah, she is like, clinging to him. Talk about personal space." Ryan replied.

"I know." Gabriella added.

"Wow, there are a lot of people here. This is going to take forever." Kelsi stated, looking around the theater.

"Lets hope that they are all trying out for single parts." Sharpay replied.

* * *

"I am bored out of my skull!" Jason complained. 

"I know, same here, there was like 25 people who auditioned." Martha added.

"Next, we will have pairs auditions." Miss Darbus said.

"Yes! We are finally up." Kelsi stated.

"First we will have Sharpay and Ry- oh wait, Sharpay Evans and Zeke Baylor." Miss Darbus called.

"Ready?" Sharpay asked, as Zeke and her made their way to the stage.

"Yeah, but remember to give Samantha a glare when we are auditioning." Zeke replied, as they got on the stage.

Sharpay and Zeke took their places, and evily glared at Samantha. Troy sank down in his seat, from the glare that his friends were giving his girlfriend. Samantha just stared back.

"Ready, begin."

Sharpay and Zeke started to sing a duet together.

"Dancing through life, skimming the surface, gliding where turf is smooth.  
Lifes more painless for the brainless, why think to hard when its so soothing?  
Dancing through life, no need to tough it, when you can sluff it off as I do.  
Nothing matters, but knowing nothing matters, its just life, so keep dancing through." They sang, their voices complimenting eachother's perfectly.

"Very good." Miss Darbus complimented them.

"Thank you." Sharpay replied, glaring at Samantha.

"Thanks." Zeke added, also glaring at Samantha.

"Next is Ryan Evans and Martha Cox." Miss Darbus replied.

Sharpay and Zeke got off stage, and Ryan and Martha came onto the stage.

"Ready, begin." Miss Darbus said.

"Ready?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah." Martha replied.

They too, also started to sing a song, their voices flowing through the air.

"Hukuna matata! What a wonderful phrase.  
Hukuna matata! Ain't no passing craze!  
It means no worries for the rest of your days.  
Hukuna matata! What a wonderful phrase.  
Hukuna matata! Ain't no passing craze! Hukuna matata. Hukuna matata." They sang.

"Very good." Miss Darbus said.

"Thank you." Martha said, staring at Samantha.

"Yeah, thanks." Ryan added, looking at Samantha. She looked back with jealousy.

"This is what I should be hearing! Next up is Kelsi Neilson and Jason Cross." Miss Darbus called.

"Ready?" Kelsi asked.

"Yeah." Jason replied.

"Did you see the look on her face?" Ryan asked.

"I know classic, great job!" Gabriella said.

"You will be better." Martha replied.

"You may begin."

"We go together like rama lama lama ke ding a de ding a dong,  
remembered forever like shoo bop shoo wadda wadda yippitty boom de boom.  
Chang chang chang-it-ty chang shoo-bop.  
That's the way it should be! Wha oooh, yeah!" Kelsi and Jason sang, accenting each word perfectly.

"Excelent. Can everyone keep up this perfection? Next up is Chad Danforth and Taylor McKessie." Miss Darbus called.

"Good luck." Kelsi said, as they got off the stage.

"Remember to stare her down." Chad said.

"Yeah I know, look she is giving us death glares!" Taylor said, stifling a laugh. The two friends glared back at her, Troy kept sinking in his seat.

"You may start." Miss Darbus said.

"Ok. Ready and go." Taylor said.

"You can't stop the beat.  
Ever since this old world began, a woman found if she could shook it, she could shake up a man.  
And so im gonna shake and shimmy it the best that I can today,  
cause you can't stop the motion of the ocean or the sun in the sky,  
you can wonder if you wanna and ill never ask why,  
but if you try to hold me down, im gonna spit in your eye and say,  
that you can't stop the beat!" Taylor and Chad sang quickly.

"Excellent!" Miss Darbus complimented.

"Thank you." Chad replied, fake smiling at Samantha.

"Next up will be Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton."

Gabriella looked at her friends, then at Troy, wondering if he would audition with her...

* * *

Ok, a little twist on trivia today. The trivia is to name all of the songs that the friends sang... and yes, they are all showtunes. 


	27. What Were You Girls Waiting For?

I Can Wait

Chapter 26- What Did You Girls Wait For?

* * *

Ok, so this is the last chapter of I Can Wait. But there will be an epilogue. This will also be the longest chapter. Awards... 

The funniest: BlackBeauty613

The longest: alina virgiln c. brooks

Overal Best Review: alina virgiln c. brooks and ZanessaLuver55

Trivia Answer:  
Dancing Through Life-Wicked  
Hakuna Mutata-Lion King  
We Go Together- Grease  
You Can't Stop The Beat- Hairspray

Oh yeah, I just want to ask that everyone that reads my story, can you review my last chapter, even though you may not usually review.

A.N- Pretend that in the story, it is Friday.

* * *

"Actually Mr. Bolton, it seems like you are signed up twice on this list..." Miss Darbus said, checking the sign up list. 

"Bolton was going to audition with her!?" Sharpay asked.

"Looks like we need to dig our captain's grave.' Chad stated, giving Troy an, audition-with-Gabs-or-else look.

"Who else is he signed up to do it with?" Gabriella asked, looking down at her friends and Miss Darbus on the stage.

"Apperently he is also suppose to audition with, Samantha." Miss Darbus replied.

Samantha snickered. The gang, besides Troy, gave Samantha a death glare.

"Hah, did you hear that! Troysie is obviously going to audition with me!" Samantha replied.

"And we heard that you were nice." Kelsi replied.

"Why in the world would our friend sign up with you?!" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, he was singing with Gabriella!" Taylor added.

"WAIT!" Troy screamed, causing everyone in the theater to look at him funny. "Who signed me up with Samantha?!"

"I did, sweety." Samantha replied.

Ryan, Jason and Martha pretended to gag, while making noises. The wildcats bursted out laughing.

"Sweety?! You have got to be kidding me." Chad commented.

"I know, it makes him sound 5." Sharpay replied.

"Mr. Bolton, choose who you are going to audition with. We don't have all day." Miss Darbus said impatiently.

"I signed you up, cause after the incident with your friends, I thought that you would want to audition with me..." Samantha explained.

"What!?" Troy asked. "Why did you sign me up with you?! Yeah, I am you boyfriend, but I do need time to hang out with my best friends. And my dad told me what you were going to do to Brie, so we are over."

Samantha stared in shock. The wildcats started to cheer.

"Yes!"

"Hah! He broke up with you!"

"Yes!"

"Oh yeah, go and audition with Gabs!"

All you could hear was the gang cheering and Samantha fuming.

"How dare you break up with me!" Samantha yelled, storming out of the theater.

"Well, that went well." Troy stated.

"So my guess is that you are auditioning with Ms. Montez?" Miss Darbus asked.

"Yeah, I am." Troy replied.

"Hurry up, drama auditions was suppose to be over 10 mintues ago!" Miss Darbus yelled.

"Alright." Troy said, getting onto the stage.

Gabriella gave Troy a small smile, and they started to sing together in perfect harmony.

"Everyday of our lives  
Wanna find you there  
Wanna hold on tight.  
Gonna run  
While were young  
And keep the faith  
Everyday from right now  
Gonna use our voices and scream out loud  
Take my hand  
Together we will celebrate"

"Very good! Casting list will be posted next week!" Miss Darbus said. "You are dismissed."

"Great job!" Sharpay congradulated.

"Gabs, you sounded awesome!" Taylor added.

"Do you guys forgive me?" Troy asked.

The friends studied him for a minute.

"We don't know, since it is Friday, how about we have a sleepover." Zeke suggested.

"Yeah that is a good idea, how about at our house?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, meet there." Kelsi replied.

"Ok, and that is when you find out if we forgive you or not captain." Chad replied.

* * *

Troy waited anxiously outside of the front door of the Evan's mansion. He had rung the doorbell seconds ago, and he desperatly wanted to know if they forgave him or not. 

"Come in." Sharpay called.

Troy opened up the door, luggin his bags behind him.

"We are in here!" Taylor yelled.

"Hey." Troy greeted.

"Hi." They replied.

"So... am I forgiven?" Troy asked.

"Well, are you sorry?" Ryan asked.

"Yes."

"Not good enough." Zeke replied.

"Did you really like Samantha?" Chad asked.

"Yeah."

"Who do you really like?" Sharpay asked, knowing that he wasn't telling the truth.

"I ummm...errr." Troy replied.

"Spit it out, we know who you like...I mean love." Kelsi corrected.

"Fine." Troy replied, sighing.

"Fine what?" Gabriella asked, coming into the room with popcorn.

"He was just about to tell us who he loved." Martha replied.

"Wait, I forgot, there is something on t.v that I have to catch!" Sharpay quickly stated.

"What do you have to catch? I mean, you never tal-" Ryan replied, Sharpay nudging him in the stomach. "Oh yeah, the new special on... on..."

"Broadway." Taylor blurted out.

"Broadway?" Chad replied. "What else would the Evans twins need to know about broadway?" Ryan and Sharpay started to cough really loudly and unusual. "Oh yeah, broadway." Chad corrected, akwardly laughing.

"And Zeke, Jason and I have too... make lemonade!" Kelsi added, pulling Jason off the floor, and tapping Zeke on the shoulder.

"Yeah." Sharpay ended, the room filled with an akward silence. The friends quickly scurried out of the room.

"Ok, that was just a little weird." Gabriella stated, popping a popcorn into her mouth.

"Ummm yeah." Troy replied, rubbing the back of his neck. "Look, I want to tell you something."

"Umm yeah?" Gabriella replied, getting a little curious.

"Umm, I know we have said umm like three times already, cause this is really akward, but listen. Ever since you moved away, it felt like something inside me was...missing." Troy started. Littled did they know that they were being listened on...

* * *

"Ugh, watch where you put your foot, Jason." Sharpay whispered, as all of their ears were pressed against the wall. 

"Shush, I need to hear them." Kelsi replied.

"Ow, someone stepped on my foot." Ryan complained.

"You guys need to get a bigger wall." Taylor stated.

"Shush!" Chad quieted. "I think he is telling her now!"

The friends instantly quieted.

* * *

"Yeah..." Gabriella replied, scooting a little closer to Troy. 

"And I have finally figured out what it is. I love...love." Troy replied, getting redder and more nervous as he went on.

"Oh spit it out already!" Chad yelled through the wall.

"So much for them doing something." Gabriella stated.

"Yeah." Troy replied, forcing out a laugh. "Ok, Brie, as silly as this may sound, but I love you."

Gabriella stared at him in happiness and amazement, getting lost in his blue eyes.

"Please say something, anything, or even hit me! Yeah hit me! Just don't stay quiet!" Troy said, waving his hand in front of her face.

"Why would I hit you!?" Gabriella replied, laughing.

"Wh-what?" Troy asked, confused.

"I love you two." Gabriella said softly, her face flushing.

The two softly stared into eachother's eyes, leaning in. They were millimeters apart...

"FINALLY!" Sharpay yelled barging into the room, followed by the rest of their friends.

Troy and Gabriella quickly parted, there faces red as could be.

"Ok, so they are getting closer to what me and Kels are like." Jason replied, hugging Kelsi.

"Oh please, Chad and Taylor act like you two when they aren't fighting." Zeke replied.

Chad and Taylor started to blush.

"You guys can't make fun of us anymore!" Troy said in triumph, pulling Gabriella into a hug.

"Yes, but now we can gag when you guys are too coupley." Ryan stated.

"We do that to everybody else already." Martha added.

"Yes, but have we ever told you what we say about you two?" Sharpay replied, smirking.

Ryan sighed a deafeat, as he and Martha blushed.

"Oh please!" Gabriella screamed, getting her friends attention. "Jason, Kelsi, Troy, and I, all know that Sharpay likes Zeke, and Zeke likes her back." Gabriella yelled.

"Gabs!" Sharpay yelled, turning pink also.

"Troy!" Zeke added.

"Well, at least you guys aren't hiding it anymore." Taylor said.

"Not so fast Tay, we know that you like Chad." Kelsi stated.

"And Chad likes Tay." Jason added.

"Really?" Taylor asked.

Chad looked at her, the ninth person to flush in this room. "Yeah." He said nervously.

"Well...I like you two." Taylor replied.

Chad and Taylor both started to lean in, nervously. Suddenly, a pillow came flying and hit Chad's head.

"HEY! What was that for?!" Chad asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"For the many times that you have interupted us." Troy replied, smirking.

"Why did I have to do that to them!" Chad asked himself.

"And you too Shar. Watch out." Gabriella added.

"What did I do?!" Sharpay asked.

"Oh please, when you barged through the door." Kelsi replied.

"Oooh." Sharpay replied. "Hah! You can't do anything to me if I do this."

"Do what?" Troy asked.

Sharpay quickly pulled Zeke into a kiss.

"Typical Sharpay." Taylor stated.

"Anyways, now that we all know our secrets, what do you guys want to do?" Martha asked.

"I have no idea, anyideas?" Jason questioned.

"Gabs? Any ideas." Sharpay asked.

"No, I just waited years for something, and I finally got it." Gabriella replied.

"What was that?" Troy asked.

"You." Gabriella replied, kissing him.

"And of course! Now it is just sickening." Zeke stated.

"Yeah, but think about it, we will be like them." Chad replied.

Each couple sat on the floor, sitting close to eachother, spending the time that they had with eachother .

"Guys." Gabriella asked.

"Yeah?" Chad replied.

"What?" Sharpay added.

"Yeah." Martha asked.

"We are leaving to go to college soon. We should spend the time that we have with eachother." Gabriella replied.

"Well, cheers!" Kelsi stated.

"Cheers to what?" Zeke asked.

"Cheers to having great friends, great family and a great life." Kelsi replied.

"Cheers!" The friends cheered.

"Oh yeah and Troy." Chad said.

"Yeah?" Troy asked.

"Your forgiven." Gabriella answered.

"Hey Gabs, looks like we all had to wait." Sharpay stated.

"Wait what?" Zeke asked.

"What were you guys waiting for?" Chad asked.

"Believe us, its a long story." Gabriella replied.

* * *

(Cry, cry, sniffle) I know, we are all sad, this was the last chapter of I Can Wait. Did you guys like the ending? I don't know about it, I was going to leave you guys off with a cliffy, but I decided not to. Any ideas for a sequel? I was thinking college, but give me better ones!

Sorry, no trivia for the last chapter.

But remember, don't be too sad, there is still one more chapter for the epilogue. Please review!


	28. Epilogue

I Can Wait

Chapter 27-Epilogue

* * *

This is my last time writing for I Can Wait. I say thanks to everyone that reads this story, and my others. This story has done the best, I really thanks all of you. But I have a one-shot out on Zekepay for Valentines day, so check it out if you like the pairing. Awards for the last time...

The funniest: I actually don't have one, since all the reviews were sad about how the other chapter was the last.

The longest: AniimeChiick

Overal Best Review: Since this is the last chapter, I am dedicating it to everyone that reviewed the last chapter,  
AniimeChiick  
alina virgilyn c. brooks  
pippo princess  
xAllxAmericanxGirlxKPx14  
BlackBeauty613  
HelloKittyLuver  
xxZanessaxx  
Kelownachick  
Totheroom  
CrazayCookieMonster  
HSM-FAN 4LYFE  
xshrimpyx  
supasinga17  
Lovely 4ever and ever  
XxtroyellaxX4eva  
uniquegrl7

Thank you!

Oh yeah, and I am not that good in explaining detail, so sorry if the explaining for the dresses are really bad. Just make up your own design for them.

* * *

This was it. The final day of East High school was over. Now it was time for prom. The 5 girls quickly ran into Gabriella's house, making sure the guys didn't see them. 

The guys did the same thing, after they saw the girls enter Gabriella's house, they entered Troy's.

"Guess who I just saw actually try and get into the house without us seeing?" Sharpay asked.

"Let me guess, the guys?" Gabriella replied, as they sat on Gabriella's bed.

"No duh." Taylor replied.

"Wow, we went to the mall, and got really cute things." Kelsi stated, opening up all of the bags.

"I really like your dress." Martha commented.

"Why thank you." Taylor replied, taking it out of the bag. She was going to wear a green dress that was ankle length.

"I betcha that Chad's mouth will have to be picked up off the floor after he sees you." Gabriella stated.

"And I know that Troy will faint when he sees you." Taylor replied.

Gabriella's dress was a light blue. It came a little further than her ankle. There were flower designs near the end.

"Well, I don't know about that." Gabriella replied, blushing.

"Oh please, she still isn't sure even though Troy is her boyfriend." Sharpay said.

"I know right? They still act like they did, which was still acting like a couple." Kelsi added.

"Thanks guys. Way to be great friends." Gabriella replied sarcastically.

"Well, anyways, prom is really soon, it is in tw- crap! Prom is in an hour!" Martha stated.

"Seriously? Were we that long at the mall?" Taylor asked.

"Apperently, lets get ready." Kelsi replied.

* * *

"You guys are weird." Jason stated, watching Chad and Zeke spray cheese out of the can at eachother.

"I am with you on that one." Ryan added.

"GUYS! We have an hour to get ready, and you two are covered in cheese!" Troy yelled, entering his kitchen.

"Someone is a little on the edge." Zeke replied.

"Maybe if you push him off the edge he will calm down." Chad added, wiping the cheese off of himself.

"Ok fine. If you guys don't want to go, i'll call up all of the girls tell them the bad news..." Troy replied slowly.

"NO!" The guys all screamed.

"Thought so." Troy replied, smirking.

"Yeah, so what do we wear? Tuxedos?" Chad asked.

"What else do you wear to a prom?" Jason asked.

"Shirts, pants, socks, shoes." Ryan replied.

"We are picking them up in 40 minutes!" Troy called down the stairs.

The four guys looked at eachother and darted up the stairs.

* * *

The prom at East High was just beginning. Students from the senior class of 08' were just entering the building that they would see for the last time. A lot of the teens were talking, laughing. None of them wanted to be the first ones on the dance floor.

The doors opened, causing all of the heads to turn. There walked in East High's golden couple, with there friends. Tiffany saw this and snickered.

"You are really beautiful." Troy complimented, causing Gabriella to giggle.

"And you are handsome." Gabriella replied.

"Am I suppose to say that to you?" Chad asked, a little unsure.

Taylor sighed. "If you mean it Chad."

"Good, you look great." Chad replied, giving Taylor a smile that she gladly returned.

"You look great Kels." Jason complimented.

"You too." Kelsi replied, smiling.

"I baked these for you." Zeke said, holding out a bag of chocolate chip cookies.

"Aww, thanks." Sharpay replied, giving him a kiss on his cheek.

The friends sat down at an empty table. They were lucky, there was only 10 chairs to a table and they fit perfectly.

"Ok guys, I have an announcement to make." Ryan stated, standing up.

The friends looked at him, curious.

"I am going to ask this now, Martha will you be my girlfriend?"

Martha stared in shock, but smiled. "Yes, I will."

"Nice Ry." Gabriella complimented.

"Yeah, you finally got the courage." Sharpay added.

Ryan gave Martha a hug and the two sat down.

The friends knew that nothing could go wrong at their last time gathering at their high school. The dinner was served and people were now done. They all had talked, but nobody wanted to be the first ones on the dance floor.

Gabriella noticed this, and tugged on Troy's hand.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Look." Gabriella replied, pointing. "I want to go and dance."

"Why? Nobody is on the dance floor."

"That is the reason, everybody is to chicken to get up and be the first ones." Gabriella replied.

"Ok, lets go." Troy replied, as the two got up.

"Where the heck are you guys going?" Sharpay asked, realizing that they got up.

"Follow us if you realize." Gabriella replied, the two walked off.

"Where are they going?" Taylor asked.

"I think I know." Kelsi replied, getting up with Jason.

Gabriella and Troy walked onto the dance floor. Their peers turning to see who was brave enough to be the first ones. 'Our Time Now' by the Plain White T's, was playing, and Gabriella and Troy started to dance to the beat.

The people stared at the lone couple on the dance floor. They were having fun, although no one else was with them.

"See, we are having fun." Gabriella said, as Troy twirled her for fun.

Troy laughed. "Lets see if anyone else would like to join the fun."

Suddenly, Kelsi and Jason walked next to them, joining them on the dance floor.

"Hey, can we join?" Jason said, tapping his foot to the beat.

"No prob." Gabriella replied.

Kelsi and Jason started to dance along with Gabriella and Troy. Soon the whole gang joined in.

"Oh oh oh oh oh oooh." Sharpay and Gabriella sang along.

The friends were having so much fun, they didn't realize half of the student body joinging them on the dance floor.

"This is awesome!" Chad stated.

"Too bad it isn't going to last." Ryan replied.

"Way to kill the moment Ry." Sharpay stated.

* * *

"Ok, please children, settle down." Mr. Matsui said, standing onto the stage.

The teens immedietly quieted, they knew what was coming up.

"So I am here to announce the prom king and queen candidates!" Mr. Matsui said, as a loud cheer errupted from the graduates.

"For prom king we have Troy Bolton."

"Nice!" Gabriella cheered, as Troy ran onto the stage.

"Chad Danforth."

"Oh yeah!" Chad yelled happily, getting on the stage with Troy.

"And Josh Fredrick!" Mr. Matsui called out.

Josh ran onto the stage death glaring the gang, they glared at him in return.

"And for prom queen! Gabriella Montez."

"Oh my goodness!" Gabriella said to herself, as Kelsi and Taylor pushed her onto the stage.

"Sharpay Evans."

"Awesome!" Sharpay said.

"And Tiffany Malloy."

"Eww." Taylor stated.

Tiffany smirked, getting onto the stage, also recieving death glares from the gang.

"You are going down, Montez, Evans." Tiffany snickered, staring at the two.

"Yeah right, you are going to lose." Sharpay snapped back.

"We have been examining you all closely, and we narrowed it down to these 6 up here. Now the prom king and queen have been nice all year round." Mr. Matsui said.

"Looks like Tiffany and Josh just lost their title." Chad stated.

"And they have been helpful and creative. Welcome the prom king and queen for the graduate class of 08', Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez!"

The room errupted with cheers.

"Go Gabs!" Martha yelled.

"Gabriella!" Taylor added.

"I knew you would win!" Sharpay cheered, hugging Gabriella.

"Ok, now that we know the king and queen, it is time for them to share a dance." Mr. Matsui stated.

"Hit it!" Kelsi yelled to the person who was working the music. The guy turned on the stereo, and a familiar song filled the room. Two groans escaped the lips of two of their friends.

"Kelsi!" Troy whined.

"Kels!" Gabriella added.

"Well, I knew that you two would win, and I recorded you the last time we rehearsed this song." Kelsi replied, smirking.

"May I have this dance?" Troy asked.

"Why of course." Gabriella replied. The two danced to their very own song, You Are The Music In Me.

On the side, the other couples danced too, since they weren't alowed on the dance floor, after all it was the king and queens dance.

* * *

Just before the party ended, Gabriella stood up on her chair.

"Guys! I just wanted to make a toast." Gabriella stated, holding out her ginger ale.

"Get up, we have a toast to make!" Zeke said, pulling Jason up.

"I want to make a toast to great friends, great music, great life and a great future! A toast!" Gabriella said, holding out her glass.

"A toast!" Her friends replied, clinking their glasses and drinking out of them.

"And of course, tomorrow we start worrying about college." Ryan stated.

"Well, we have to make this night last." Taylor replied.

"Why does it matter? We are all going to the same college, so there is nothing to worry about." Sharpay said.

"Looks like we are beginning our lives." Troy said.

"What? We are ending them." Chad replied.

"Isn't it? We are getting out of high school." Jason added.

"No we aren't. This is just the beginning." Gabriella stated, hugging Troy.

* * *

(Cry, cry, sniffle, cry) Yes, this story is officially over. I am making a sequel, yay! It should be up by next week. Please review, I really want to know how I did on the ending, and my review goal is 400. Thanks to everyone that read this story!

Last time signing out on I Can Wait, hmmsbandgeek12


End file.
